Envy & Trust
by prangel
Summary: Living In Denial sequel! After a year together Nathan and Haley couldn't be happier, but something in connection to their past may just put a halt to their happiness.
1. End of The Year

Okay guys, here is the sequel to Living in Denial. I was going to originally post this on my birthday but then didn't because I couldn't even think up a good title and I decided to add some things. Keep in mind that this is just an intro into their lives now after their first year of college. It's not that informative but as the story goes along I'll fill in some gaps. And also I'm still unsure of the title. It's just a working title for now and could be changed if I come up with a better one. So read on and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill! It is the property of the CW and Mark Schwann. There would be some major changes if I was in charge. Mainly more Nathan & Haley hotness!**

* * *

Stepping out of the building after taking her final exam of the year, Haley walked towards the dormitory speaking to her sister on the phone.

"We will be there. Brooke, we're not going to miss your graduation."

"I just want to make sure. I have this fear that something's going to keep you from coming. I just want to make sure that my sister and best friends will make it."

"We will."

"Okay. Even Lucas?" Brooke asked hesitantly.

"Even Lucas. You know he wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

"I know. It's just since we haven't talked in a while I wasn't sure if he was."

"He still loves you, Brooke. He really misses you."

"I do too."

"I still don't get why the two of you broke up."

"Being so far apart just made it too hard."

"You could've made it work. Look at Peyton and Jake. I think there's more to this than what you and Luke are letting on."

"Can we not talk about this anymore? You're depressing me."

"Fine. I won't say anything more."

"Thank you. So, how are things on your end?" Brooke perked up happy to change the subject.

"Things are good."

"Still in the honeymoon phase?"

"What?" Haley laughed.

"Oh, come on. Everyone knows that the first year of dating is still within the honeymoon phase."

"Okay, but yeah things are really good with us."

"So, what'd you do for your first anniversary?"

"Studied"

"What? You studied? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Finals were this week and we really needed to study. It's not our fault that our anniversary fell on a Sunday. Although we did manage to take a little sex break. So we had some form of celebration."

"Well, that's the least you could do. Please tell me you're gonna do something to make up for it."

"Actually, yeah. We're gonna drive down to Miami and spend a few days on the beach before heading to Tree Hill."

"Sounds like fun. Too bad I can't go. I have my own finals to take."

"And I hope you do well."

"I will. I'm actually studying, believe it or not."

"Not." Haley laughed again. "Seriously, I'm proud of you, Brooke. I really can't wait to see you."

"Can't wait to see you either, sis. Okay, well I'll let you go now. I bet you have better things to do than to talk to me."

"Not really, but if you do then that's fine."

"Actually, I'm going shopping with Andrea. That's another thing I miss with you not here. I miss our shopping trips."

"Well, I promise we'll do some shopping when I get there."

"Yay! Okay, then I'll talk to you later. Love you, sis."

"Love you too, Brooke. Bye."

"Bye." Brooke then hung up the phone.

Haley walked up the steps to her boyfriend's dormitory. She was pretty anxious to see him considering they hadn't seen each other since the previous afternoon. She stepped out of the elevator that stopped on his floor, walked to his door and knocked. The door opened and Haley was met with his roommate Nick.

"Hi, Nick." Haley greeted.

"Oh, hi Haley."

"Is Nathan here?"

"Yeah, he is. He's actually still in bed sleeping. I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to leave. It's your room too."

"No. It's okay. I have to meet someone at the coffee shop."

""Oh, okay. See ya."

Nick then left and Haley entered the room. It was a typical guy's room with clothes thrown all over the floor, dirty dishes and garbage overflowing. Haley spotted her boyfriend in his bed spread out on his back asleep. Smiling to herself, she put down her backpack and climbed on top of him. Straddling his waist Haley leaned forward until her mouth was near his ear.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." She whispered softly in his ear.

Nathan groaned, not really wanting to get up. Haley huffed upset seeing that he had no plans on moving.

"Fine. You want to keep on sleeping. Then I'll just go."

Haley began to move but was then halted by a firm grip on her waist that held her in place.

"Don't go. Stay right where you are."

"Oh, so you are awake."

"I am now. C'mere." Nathan pulled her down for a kiss.

What started slow soon grew intense. Wrapping one arm around her waist, Nathan flipped her onto the bed. He hovered over her and continued kissing down her neck.

"Nathan."

"Hmm." Nathan continued his path down her throat as his hands now roamed up her thighs that were exposed by her denim mini-skirt.

"Babe, as much as I'd love to do this right now, we need to go." Haley spoke barely as one of Nathan's hands moved to push up the white t-shirt she wore and started kissing her flat stomach.

"Go where?" Nathan paused his movements.

"We're meeting Caitlin and Patrick, remember? We agreed to have lunch with them."

"Hales, baby I haven't seen you for almost a whole day. Can't we call them and tell them we'll meet them later for dinner or something?" Nathan then went back up kissing her neck. "Right now I'd rather be in bed with you. They won't care if we meet them later."

"Knowing you we'll be in bed the rest of the night."

"That doesn't sound so bad. Don't act like that's not appealing to you."

"It is appealing but we've cancelled on them twice. We need to go."

Nathan groaned into her shoulder. "Fine. Let me take a quick shower first. A cold one."

"I promise that we can do it as soon as we get back. Then we can finish any last minute packing and tomorrow morning we're on our way to Miami."

"Can't wait, babe. But sex first."

"Gee, I see where your priority is. Not sure if I like that."

"Stop being so good in bed then if you don't like it."

"You can't stop natural talent." Haley smirked at her boyfriend.

"And I wouldn't want you to. Okay, I'm gonna go take my shower."

"I'll just stay here and look for all of your nude pics of girls."

"Very funny. You know the only nude pictures I have are of you."

Haley's mouth opened in shock. "You do not!"

Nathan laughed. "Oh, yes I do."

"How did you get them?"

"Remember 2 months ago. That night you got really wasted. We came back to my room and you thought it would be fun to model nude. I got to be the famous photographer. Damn, that was a good night."

A look of realization crossed Haley's face. "Oh my god! I thought that was just some weird dream."

Nathan laughed a bit harder. "Do you usually dream of me taking nude photos of you? Because we can make that a reality and make it a regular thing. I wouldn't mind."

"Shut up! That's not funny. You need to get rid of those pictures, Nathan!"

"No way! Those pictures are my back up when I can't see you and I'm horny."

"I swear to you, Nathan. If anyone else ever sees those I will make sure you never have sex again. With me or with yourself."

"Don't worry. I have them locked up in my safety box. Baby, do you really think I would risk someone seeing pictures of you naked?" Nathan walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Your nude body is for my eyes only."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Okay, as long as it's locked away. Now go take a shower."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going, bossy."

Nathan left the room and headed to the shower. Haley sat down on his bed and grabbed a nearby magazine. An hour later, the couple sat across from their friends, Caitlin and Patrick, in a small café.

"So, then she decides that she needs a new pair of shoes to go with the dress. At that point I was ready to shoot myself." Patrick said as Nathan laughed.

"Hey! You said you didn't mind." Caitlin slapped Patrick on the shoulder.

"You honestly believed me? Seriously?" Patrick chuckled.

"Ugh! Men. They just don't understand. Why do they have to be so difficult when it comes to shopping?"

Haley shrugged. "I don't know. Lucky for me Nathan doesn't give me trouble. I just promise that at some point we'll stop at Victoria's Secret and he doesn't complain once."

"I also get to pick what she buys. I tell you it's worth shopping for 3 hours."

"See, if you did that, I wouldn't complain either." Patrick said to Caitlin.

"Oh, shut up. You're lucky I even give you any afterwards."

Patrick dropped his mouth open in shock as Nathan and Haley laughed at the couple.

"So, when are you two leaving for Miami?" Caitlin asked moving the conversation along.

"Early tomorrow morning. We're leaving at around 4:00am to get a good start."

"That really sucks." Patrick said

"Tell me about it. I'm the one who's driving." Nathan complained.

"It's almost a 13 hour drive. I want to at least get there before 6:00pm. I originally wanted to leave at 2:00am so don't complain. I want to make the most of all our time there."

"It's gonna be great! Five days of sun, relaxation, and nakedness."

"Nathan!" Haley shrieked as she slapped him in the back of the head.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"You guys are too much." Caitlin said as she bit into a french fry.

"He keeps this up and there won't be any nakedness. So, what are you two going to do?"

"We're going to Colorado. My parents have a cabin and my family is going to meet up for a long-awaited reunion."

"I'm so excited." Patrick stated sarcastically.

"Shut up. You like my family."

Haley laughed at her friends as she checked the time. Realizing what time it was, she knew Nathan needed to go.

"Babe, we need to go. Your last exam starts in 20 minutes."

"Do I have to?" Nathan whined.

"You do if you plan on being in Miami with me."

"Sorry guys, but I have an exam to ace."

"Someone is overly confident." Caitlin laughed as they all got up and walked from the table to outside.

"Well, it helps that my girlfriend is a very talented tutor."

"Oh, stop it. Well, we'll see you guys soon. I'll call you from Miami before we head to Tree Hill."

"Okay. You two have fun. Good luck on your exam."

"Bye."

The group said their final goodbye and walking hand in hand Nathan and Haley made their way back to Campus. They walked to the building where Nathan was going to take his exam. They kissed goodbye and Haley went back to her dorm to finish packing. 2 hours later they had met up in Nathan's dorm room.

"Nathan, please tell me that those bags are packed." Haley asked noticing what looked like empty luggage in a corner as Nathan kissed her neck.

"Baby, kissing your neck here. Can we focus on that?"

"Nathan." Haley warned.

Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked at his girlfriend's serious face.

"Okay. No, they are not."

"Nathan!"

"What? I just haven't had the time."

"Haven't had the time? I found you sleeping today. You could have been packing them. Nathan, this isn't just a weekend trip. From Miami we are going home. Meaning everything has to be packed. So, you're basically telling me that you haven't done anything since I put some of your stuff in boxes?"

"Hales, I'm not really worried over it. I mean, I just thought that it would be taken care of no matter what since Lucas is the one who'll be taking our stuff back to Tree Hill."

"Nathan, you can't expect Lucas to finish packing for you. And besides, you need your clothes so that excuse isn't gonna fly. So now we have to get you packed."

"Now?"

"Yes now. Nate, you need to be ready. If we do this now you won't have to worry about it later."

"Hales, you promised me sex."

"And I'm going to keep my promise. After we finish packing your stuff." She put her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the lips. "If you help me finish, I'll do that thing you like."

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing I won't do unless I've had a few drinks first."

"You mean...?"

"Yep."

"There? And all I have to do is help?"

"Exactly."

"Let's get to packing then." Nathan hurriedly grabbed one of the empty suitcases and started packing.

Hours later the two were wrapped up in Nathan's sheets engrossed in a very heavy make out session.

"Nathan, we really should get some sleep. We need to be up in 4 hours."

"I'm not tired." He said as he continued kissing her collarbone.

"Yeah, right. Baby, I've kept my promise. It's time you did something for me and go to sleep. There will be much more of this once we get to Miami."

"Okay." Nathan moved to his side and snuggled up behind Haley draping an arm over her waist.

A few hours later the two stood outside in the parking lot by Nathan's car packing up whatever they were they were taking with them. Lucas stood by getting instructions from Haley.

"Okay, so my mom and dad will get here around 8:30am tomorrow to pick up my car and belongings from my room. This is my dorm room key. Caitlin knows that you'll be going in there with my parents to take my stuff. She'll be there, but she thought that just in case she steps out for a moment you could just go right in instead of waiting for her. Everything is labeled and stacked neatly. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Lucas yawned anxious to get back to bed.

"Lucas, this is important. I'll call to remind you."

"Hales, everything will be taken care of. Don't worry. Now, if you're done I'd really like to go back to my bed."

"Okay. Thanks for doing this, Luke. I really appreciate it."

"I know you do and you know I'd do anything for ya. Now, dufus over there is going to owe me big time."

"Hey, you shouldn't have offered if it was going to be such a problem. Oh, and don't go over until after 10:00am. Nick is pretty grumpy in the morning. "

"You mean, like you." Lucas chuckled.

"Haha. Very funny." Nathan said as he loaded the last piece of luggage in the truck.

"You do at least have your things packed, right? I'm not packing for you, Nate. I'll leave whatever is left unpacked."

"Don't worry. I made sure he packed everything." Haley assured him.

"Well, unless there is anything else you need to tell me, I'm going back to bed. You two have a great trip and I'll see you back in Tree Hill in a few days. Be safe." Lucas hugged Haley and bumped fists with Nathan.

"See ya, Bro."

"We'll see you in Tree Hill."

Lucas turned and made his way back to his dorm room to go back to sleep. Nathan and Haley got into the truck and put on their seatbelts.

"Think Luke is pissed that we woke him up at 3:45am?"

"Maybe, but he'll get over it."

"So, we have everything, right? You're not going to suddenly remember something that you forgot and make me turn the car around?" Nathan asked before starting the truck.

"Nope, I have checked off everything we needed and we are good to go. Is there anything you may have forgotten? "

"No, I'm good." Nathan said as her started the truck and began to pull out of the parking lot.

"Great. Then we're good to go."

"Happy Anniversary, baby." Nathan said as they stopped at a stop sign.

"Happy Anniversary." Haley leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Nathan twined his fingers with hers and drove on when the light changed.


	2. Miami

Hello, I know it's been a long while but after posting my first chapter I had changed my mind on the direction of the story. I finally came up with an outline that I am happy with. I plan on posting a new chapter or two every 2 weeks. My goal is to have this story finished by the time the premiere of the new season. I don't want to wait as long as I did for Living In Denial. So I guess that means I better get to writing. If I start lagging feel free to badger me. I need that motivation.

Oh and I am going to start posting pics of certain outfits and locations on my blog so you can have a better visual of the story. I will have that up in my next update. Okay so here is the next chapter. For waiting so long I made the chapter a bit long. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: Again I don't anything of One Tree Hill. That is the property of Mark Schwann and The CW.**

* * *

101/2 hours later the couple made it in record time. They entered the lobby of the hotel and walked to the front desk to check in.

"Good afternoon and welcome to the Mandarin Oriental Hotel. How may I help you?" The front desk clerk greeted the couple.

"We have a reservation. It should be under the name Nathan Scott." Nathan said as he produced his id.

"Let me take a look." The clerk typed information into the computer in front of her and a minute later had the information pulled up. "Oh yes, here it is. You will be staying in our beautiful Mandarin Suite. Let me get your key and we will have your bags brought up."

"Thanks." Nathan answered as a bell boy kindly took his and Haley's luggage.

"Okay, here is your key. If you could please sign here." She passed a Nathan a pen. Nathan signed it and handed it back.

"Enjoy your stay." The clerk said kindly handing over the swipe card.

Nathan and Haley took the elevator up to their room. They paid the bell boy a tip and then took in their surroundings.

"Babe, you outdid yourself with this room. It's beautiful."

"Well, you know me."

"Yes, I do and I am very happy." She said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad. So, what do you want to do first?"

"Baby, I know how tired you are, so why don't we just nap for awhile." She rested her chin on his chest as she looked up at him.

"You sure?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah. You drove us the whole way here. It's the least I could do."

"Thanks." Nathan said giving her a peck on the lips.

They pulled away from each other and got themselves comfortable on the bed. Soon the two of them were fast asleep. A few hours later the two were dressed and ready to go down to the hotel's restaurant Azul for dinner.

"Hales, are you ready yet?" Nathan shouted as he looked himself over again in the mirror.

"Yes, I am. Jeesh, you're pushy when it comes to dinner."

"I'm hungry."

"I told you to order something from room service after we woke up, but no Nathan wanted to do something else." Haley teased.

"Hey, I admit you were right. That doesn't mean you get to rub it in." Nathan pouted.

"Poor baby. Let's get some food in you." Haley said grabbing her purse and followed Nathan to the door.

Sometime later in the restaurant the two sat contently eating their food.

"So, I want to make a quick toast." Nathan said lifting his glass. Haley followed suit and lifted her glass as well. "To an amazing year together and may we have many more to come."

They clinked their glasses together and each took a sip and then proceeded to share a soft kiss.

"So, do you want your gift now or would rather wait until later when we're back in the room?"

"I thought I told you that I didn't want any gifts. This trip was gift enough."

"Hales, come on. Did you really think I wasn't going to get you anything? It's one year!"

"Okay, what'd you get me?" Haley rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Close your eyes." Nathan ordered. Without protest Haley did as asked.

Making sure her eyes were closed Nathan pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket, pushed aside her plate and placed it in front of Haley.

"You can open them now."

Haley opened her eyes and looked at Nathan questionably. She then glanced down after noticing a piece of paper. She picked it up and looked over it carefully. She looked back at Nathan confused.

"Nathan, what is this?"

"They're apartments, Hales."

"I know that. Why are you giving me a listing of them? And what are the red checks for?"

"I was thinking about us maybe getting a place together. The red checks are the places I've set up appointments at so we can check out the places."

"You want us to get an apartment together?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for awhile now. I mean, we're always together and I'm pretty sure we've pissed off each of our roommates with our constant takeover of whichever dorm room we get to first. I know Nick has told me off a few times about being kicked out of the room. I just thought it would be more convenient for us."

"Nathan, do you even think we're ready for this? We're only 19 years old. This is a big step. Moving in together is a whole new level of our relationship."

"Hales, I do think we're ready. Remember how well it worked out when we stayed in that cabin for Spring Break?"

"Baby, that was for a week. Plus Peyton and Jake were with us. That doesn't count."

"Yeah, but it was a start."

"Nathan, what are our parents going to say? I can tell you right now that my father won't be jumping for joy to have his daughter move in with her boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend is you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Look, I'm not trying to push you into anything. I just want us to look into it. "

"Nathan…"

"Haley, just think about it. Having our own place where no one can just walk right in and surprise us. Going to bed together and then waking up next to each other every day. We'll even get to enjoy regular showers together. I know how much you love those."

"Okay, I'll think about it. And maybe on our way back we can just stop and look at a couple. Just to look. Nothing is definite."

"That's all I can ask for. Now, are you ready to go?"

"Ready."

"Can we please get the check?" Nathan asked the passing waiter.

Soon after the two walked along the beach that was located just behind their hotel. Nathan placed his jacket over Haley's shoulders and held her close.

"Let's sit right here." Haley said pointing to a spot after walking for a few minutes.

They sat down and stared out into the ocean in front of them.

"Babe, thank you for suggesting we do this. It's really beautiful here."

"I'm happy I can do this with you. I love you."

"I love you, too." Haley answered then leaned in to kiss him.

Back in Tree Hill the next morning Brooke was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hello! Anyone home!"

"In the kitchen!" Brooke yelled back.

Brooke put the finishing touches to her sandwich and went to grab a bottle of water. When she closed the Fridge door she was shocked to find Lucas standing there.

"Lucas!? You scared me. What are you doing here?" Brooke asked a bit flustered with the presence of her ex.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'm dropping off some of Haley's things. Not all of the boxes fit in your parents' car and hers."

"Oh, they haven't gotten home yet."

"I figured. They said they were going to stop over to some diner that Jimmy is crazy for. Do you mind if I just take the boxes up. There's only about three of them."

"Luke, you don't need to ask. Go ahead." Brooke smiled at him.

"Thanks."

Luke walked out of the kitchen to retrieve the boxes. A few minutes later he was back in the foyer with Brooke.

"So, this is a bit awkward." Lucas said.

"It doesn't have to be." Brooke told him.

"I know. How have you been?"

"I've been good. Just prepping for graduation."

"Yeah, your big day is coming up."

"Yep. So how are you? Are you happy to have your first year of college over with?"

"Definitely. It was a tough year but I liked it. It was also cool that I had Nathan and Haley there."

"That had to be a plus but they were a new couple. I'm sure they were pretty nauseating most of the time."

"Tell me about it. There were a few times where I thought they were literally about to have sex right in front of me. I don't even want to imagine how far they would have gone if I hadn't made a sound."

"Eeew!"

"My sentiments exactly. Every time I complained they would just throw it back in my face that they had to deal with us, so I'll just have to deal with them."

"Right." Brooke quietly said as silence filled the room.

Sensing the tension mounting once again Lucas spoke. "Brooke…"

"Lucas, please not now." Brooke turned to walk away, but Lucas was hot on her heels.

"Brooke, we really need to talk. About us."

"Why? There is no 'us' anymore. There hasn't been for a while now."

"Brooke, come on. I want us to work this out. I don't want to come home and pretend to be friends with you."

"Oh, so you would have to pretend to be my friend?"

"Yes, Brooke, I would have to. You know why? Because I'm still in love with you and being just friends is not enough for me. I miss you. I miss us."

"Lucas, I can't do this with you."

"Do what? Talk? Be honest? Did you really stop loving me?"

"No, okay. I didn't stop, but that didn't mean that we could go on with our relationship."

"Why couldn't we? What was the real reason, Brooke? I don't buy the distance excuse and you wanting to explore your options. I know you and I know when you're not being honest with me. I just let it go because I thought you needed your space and would just eventually come around. Now I want the truth. I'm not giving you a pass this time."

Brooke took a seat in the living room and took a deep breath.

"Fine. You really want to know? I'll tell you. Do you remember Christian Banks?"

"Yeah, he was on the junior varsity basketball team."

"That's him. Well, we were at Andrea's house for her Halloween party. We of course were drinking and having a good old time. I was a little upset that you couldn't make it, but I didn't want to let that ruin my night. So, me and Christian were hanging out in the game room talking for a while and just enjoying ourselves. Now, I don't really remember exactly how it happened but he tried to kiss me."

"What?!"

"He touched my lips for like a second before I pushed him and punched him in the mouth. I freaked out, got in my car and just drove. Next thing I know, I'm at Duke. I went to your dorm room first and was told by one of the guys on the floor that you were at a party. I then remembered Haley telling me something about some party going on in one of the off campus apartments, so I went looking for you. I found the place and started looking around. I saw Nathan and Haley rushing into a room, I'm guessing to find a bed. Then I found you. You were in the kitchen sitting on a stool with some skank leaning on you. I was about to walk up to you when she suddenly wrapped her arms around you and started kissing on your neck, which you know is my spot. I saw you push her away, but I couldn't take it. I turned around and went home."

"Brooke, why didn't you just come up to me? I can barely remember that night but I know that I didn't do anything to make her think it was okay for her to be on me like that. Is that why you called and broke up with me the next day?"

"Yeah. That night just opened my eyes. The distance was hard, Lucas. Harder than I thought it would be."

"Brooke, it was only two months. We just had to give it time."

"I know, but then that night I realized there was too much temptation on each of our parts and I didn't want to risk anything. I know that I would never cheat on you but after seeing what I saw I couldn't help but be plagued with lots of different thoughts in my head. Thoughts like 'Is that the first girl to go on him like that? Are there more girls? Have they tried to kiss him? Have they tried to sleep with him?' and I just didn't want to have those thoughts."

"You didn't trust that I would never cheat on you? Is that what you thought? That I would just give in?"

"No. I don't know. Luke, I was upset and I was feeling guilty about a kiss that I didn't ask for or want. I thought if it could happen that easily to me without asking for it then what was to stop you."

"That makes no sense."

"It made sense to me!"

"You know what would have stopped me? The fact that I was in love with you, but I guess that wasn't enough for you. You doubted me and I hadn't done anything. You worried about me giving in and you actually kissed another guy. You were the one that cheated on me!" Lucas yelled.

"Lucas, I didn't…"

"You may not have asked for it but your lips touched another guy's. To me you cheated."

"That's not fair! I would hardly say I kissed the guy. It was a second."

"Does it matter? Okay, so you didn't actually cheat but you didn't have the guts to tell me anything about it. And that actually makes it worse. If you didn't want the kiss and it wasn't something you willingly participated in then there was no reason for you to keep it a secret. If you did nothing wrong then you should have told me."

"I'm sorry, Luke."

"I have to go."

"Lucas."

Suddenly at that moment, Lydia and Jimmy walked into the living room.

"Hey kids, how's it going? Luke you missed a hell of a lunch." Jimmy greeted.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to get home. I put the boxes I had in Haley's room."

"Thanks for doing that."

"No problem. I should go. I still have to unload Nathan's things. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, see ya."

Lucas walked out of the house. Brooke stood in the living room dejected. Lydia noticed her daughter's grim face and walked closer to her.

"Everything okay between you two?" Lydia asked gently.

"I don't know." Brooke responded then walked up to her room.

"What happened?" Jimmy curiously asked.

"That's something I would like to know, but you know our girls. They'll tell us when they're ready." Lydia told him.

Meanwhile in Florida, Nathan and Haley were awaking to a beautiful Miami morning.

"Morning." Haley said snuggling closer to Nathan.

Nathan groaned into his pillow in response.

"Nathan, come on. It's already 9:30. Get up."

Nathan finally turned over to face her. "Haley, we're on vacation. We should be sleeping in. Especially after the late night we had." He winked at her.

"Babe, I want to go to the beach. I'll order room service for breakfast; we'll get ready, head down to the beach, then after a couple hours have lunch."

"I have a better idea. How about we order room service, but stay in bed. Then after eating we burn off the calories for a couple hours, get dressed, have lunch, then we go to the beach."

"Nate, I don't want the majority of our time here to be spent in bed, okay. I actually want to see Miami."

"Are you sure about that?" Nathan said as he rolled himself on top of her. Haley gasped at the feel of his body on hers. "That sound tells me otherwise."

"Despite how good you feel, I still want to see Miami. But we'll balance it out." Haley giggled pulling him down for a kiss.

They kissed for a short moment before Nathan pulled back. Nathan moved strategically causing Haley to moan.

"So, what do you say? Follow my idea?"

"Fine!"

Nathan laughed and kissed her again. A few later the two of made themselves comfortable on the beach after having lunch. Nathan removed his white t-shirt leaving him in blue and white swim trunks. Haley took off her white tank top and light blue terry cloth skirt leaving her in a white one-piece cutout bathing suit.

"Wow, my girl is hot!"

"Shut up!" Haley laughed. "You're going to make me self conscious."

"How is telling you you're hot going to make you self conscious? It's the truth. You should own up to it and flaunt it."

"Okay, enough. Can you just spread the towels out?"

"Yes, dear." Nathan answered mockingly.

He spread out both of their beach towels. Haley sat down on hers and began applying sunscreen on herself. Nathan did the same after taking a seat also.

"Babe, could you get my back for me?" Haley asked as she turned her back to him.

"Sure, as long as you do mine after." Nathan applied sunscreen on her as did Haley to him.

"Nathan, I forgot to bring a water bottle. Do you think you could get me one from the machine we passed on the way here?" Haley asked after putting away the sunscreen in her beach bag.

"Hales, that's all the way back there." Nathan complained.

"Nate, it wasn't that far back. Please?" Haley gave her best puppy dog face.

"Aww, don't give me that face. You know I can't resist that face. Fine, I'll be back."

Nathan got up and made his way to get the water. A few minutes later he walked back carrying water for Haley and one for him. On his way back to Haley he spotted two guys standing in front of her and talking with her. _Who the hell are those douche bags and why are they talking to my girlfriend?_, he thought as he continued walking towards her. As he got closer he could here Haley laugh at something he assumed one of the guys said.

"Hales, I got your water." He said brusquely as he sat down next to her.

"Thanks. Nathan, this is Darrin and Cody. They were tossing a football and it landed on my lap. Darrin, Cody this is my boyfriend Nathan."

"Hi, man." Cody said extending his hand.

Nathan nodded curtly ignoring the gesture and took a sip of his water. Haley rolled her eyes at Nathan's jealous behavior. Cody retracted his hand and just grinned understanding the brush off.

"Well, um we were just telling Haley here about this really cool club we found the other night."

"They invited us to go along."

"Yeah, it'd be cool if you joined us." Darrin said.

Suddenly another guy joined the group.

"Hey guys, what's the hold up? I thought you were just gonna get the ball?"

"Sorry, bro. We were just talking. Haley, Nathan this is our friend Kieren."

"Hi." Haley extended her hand. Kieren gladly took it.

"Nice to meet you." Kieren said as he shook her hand and then let go. He eyed her curiously for a moment.

"Have we met before?" He asked her.

"No, I don't think so." Haley answered a bit confused.

"You look so familiar. Do you go to Wake Forest?"

"No. I got to Duke."

"Sophomore?"

"No, freshman. Well I'll be a sophomore this coming fall."

A light bulb suddenly went off in Kieren's head. "Now I recognize you. You used to go out with my cousin."

"What? Who's your cousin?"

"Dylan Murphy. He showed off your picture to the family when we were at the hospital visiting our grandfather a little over a year ago. That's why you looked so familiar to me."

"Your Dylan's cousin? Wow, what a small world." Haley said surprised. "How is he? I tried to stay in touch with him after we broke up but so much happened. I was hoping to bump him at school but it never happened either."

"Oh, he's good. He's actually in New York. I don't know the specifics, but my mom said something about him participating in some Psychology program for the year."

"That's great."

"He'll be back at Duke in the fall."

"That's good to hear."

"I was just asking them to join us tonight." Cody told Kieren.

"That'd be awesome. You really should come. Maybe we could swap stories about Dylan."

"We'll see. We sort of have some other plans tonight." Nathan cut in having just about enough of these guys.

"Okay, well let me give you my number in case you guys want to catch up with us." Kieren suggested. Haley took out her phone and entered Kieren's number as he told it to her.

"Got it."

"Great. I hope to be hearing from you." Kieren said as he walked away with his other two friends who waved bye to the couple.

Haley smiled and waved at them and as soon as they were gone turned to glare at Nathan.

"Why were you being so rude?"

"I think the question should be; why were you being so friendly?" Nathan countered.

"I don't know maybe because they were being nice and did nothing to deserve the kind of rudeness you were shelling out."

"Please." Nathan scoffed. "They were totally flirting with you and it really didn't faze them that I was sitting right here."

"Seriously? That's your reason? They weren't flirting. And they were talking to you also."

"Okay, so maybe not so much the other two, but that Kieren guy was definitely checking you out."

"Are you jealous?"

"No. I just don't like other guys eyeing my girl."

"Are you kidding me?" Haley snickered. "Get over it. It was all innocent. It's not like those ho bags I have to deal with at school."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you totally oblivious to the amount of girls constantly trying to get at you? I guess that is a good thing. Maybe my tactic really worked on you."

"What tactic?"

"What tactic? Nathan, why do you think you got sex right after every game?"

"I just thought that now that we were dating you amped up our tradition from a hug to sex."

"Aww baby you're so cute when you're naïve. It was to keep the skanks away. I have to protect what's mine."

"How is that different from me dealing with these guys hitting on you?"

"The difference is they weren't hitting on me. Unlike the girls at school that would get next to you showing as much cleavage as they could to you and saying things like: 'Great game, Nathan. You looked really good out there. How often do you work out? You're so ripped.' That would be the difference."

"Fine I get it."

"Besides they could flirt all they want, but there's only one guy for me." Haley said as she straddled his lap.

"Sorry, I was so rude." Nathan pecked her lips.

"Thanks, baby." Haley kissed him back. "Okay, so I'm ready for a swim. What do you say?"

"Lead the way."

Haley got off of his lap and pulled him towards the water. Hours later the two returned to their room from having dinner. Nathan threw himself onto the bed while Haley went to the bathroom.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" Nathan yelled towards her.

"Well, we could accept the guys' offer to check out that club they were talking about." She answered as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Haley." Nathan whined.

"Come on. I really would like to go."

"Okay fine. Give him a call."

"Yay! You're the best!" She squealed grabbing her cell.

About 2 hours later they stood at the entrance of the hotel waiting for the 3 guys to show up. Haley was the first to spot Kieren. Shortly behind him were Cody, Darrin and another girl.

"Hey!" Haley waved over to them.

"Hey. Wow, you look great!" Kieren said as he approached.

"Thanks." Haley answered then looked at Nathan who tensed up. "Hey guys." She greeted the other two while placing herself between Nathan and Kieren.

"Hi. This is Angela. She's a friend of ours that's letting us stay at her place. She's actually the one who'll get us in the club."

"I'm good friends with the bouncer. He'll let us right in."

"Which club is it?" Nathan asked still keeping a close eye on Kieren.

"Mansion. I think you'll like it."

"Sounds great. Let's go." Haley said.

"Okay, I'm parked just around the corner." Angela said leading the way as the others followed.

They all got in Angela's truck and headed to the club. Once inside the club they looked around to find a place to sit. Finally after an extensive search they came across an empty sitting area that someone had just walked away from.

"Darrin and I are going to order drinks. What do you guys want?" Cody asked.

Each of them told him their choice and he along with Darrin left to get the drinks. Haley leaned into Nathan and gave him a small kiss on his jawbone. Nathan turned his head, grabbed her chin and gave her a proper kiss on the lips.

"So, are you going to dance with me later?" Haley asked smiling.

"Haley, you know I don't dance."

"I know, but you usually do for me."

"Okay, but only after I've had a few drinks first."

"Thank you. You're the best."

A few hours later Nathan and Haley sat back down after their fifth dance together. Kieren was seated with a new beer in his hand talking with Angela while Cody and Darrin were on the dance floor with two blondes. Nathan watched Kieren stare after Haley as she sat down. He had about enough of the guy. He had been watching Kieren all night and didn't appreciate how he kept watching Haley all night. Not to mention all the subtle touches he did as he talked to her. He didn't care what you were talking or laughing about, there was no reason to have your hand on the knee of another guy's girl.

"So Dylan called me about 20 minutes ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I told him I was hanging out with his ex-girlfriend from Tree Hill and he about freaked."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"At first I thought it was a bad thing but turns out it was really good. He asked me to give you his new number. He lost his phone and had to get a new one, which meant he lost a majority of his contacts. He said to tell you that he didn't mean to lose touch and that it had nothing to do with what happened. That he really meant that he wanted to stay friends. He's really sorry."

"Oh, okay. Let me get my phone." Haley got her phone out of her purse. "Okay, what is it?"

Kieren told her the phone number and Haley programmed it into her phone She then put her phone back in her purse.

"Thanks. I'll call him soon."

"So, what did happen with the two of you? By the way Dylan talked about you it sounded like things were good. Then after a few weeks he said you two were over and that he didn't want to talk about it."

"Umm…" Haley glanced at Nathan then back at Kieren. "It's personal and I don't really feel comfortable talking about it."

"Oh, ooohh." Kieren said as he looked at the two of them. "Oh, I get it."

Haley was confused for a moment then understood what Kieren was hinting at.

"No, don't get it wrong. Nathan and I didn't get together until months after Dylan and I broke up."

"Hales, you don't have to explain anything. It isn't anyone's business but our own." Nathan jumped in.

"Sorry I jumped to conclusions. I guess it isn't any of my business." Kieren apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Haley said to him.

"Hey, you guys ready to go? It's just after 2:00am and I have to be up early to go to my cousin's house."

"It's past two already?" Haley asked surprised. "Yeah we should go."

The group got up from the table and went to look for Darrin and Cody. They finally found them by the bar. After being told by the guys that they were going to stay with their dates, the four of them got in the car and left. First stop was Nathan and Haley's hotel. Angela pulled up to the front.

"We had a really good time. Thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah and thanks for the ride." Nathan told Angela.

"No problem. It was nice meeting you two."

"Same here." Haley responded.

"Maybe we can do this again before you leave? You have my number. Give me a call."

"Okay, bye." Haley nodded to Kieren.

Nathan and Haley waved as Angela pulled away and then made their way up to their room. Once inside the comfort of their room Haley kicked off her heels and climbed onto the bed. Nathan stood at the foot of the bed staring at her.

"What?"

"He was touching you."

"What? Who was touching me?"

"Kieren. He was touching you. He had his hand on your knee."

"I think you're overreacting a bit. He may have grazed it but he didn't have his hand on me."

"Haley, I know what I saw and I didn't like it. He was finding every possible way to touch you and the little snot was enjoying it. His eyes have been glued to you all night."

"Nathan, are we going to have to have the jealousy talk again? Baby, we were only talking and all of the touches I think you're referring to were very innocent. Unlike a certain someone's whose hands were on my ass whenever a slow song came on." Haley smirked at him. "You know that if it was inappropriate in any way I would have said something."

"Hey, I like your ass and you weren't exactly complaining." Nathan said as he laid next to her.

"I know. I like that you like my ass. My point is that you have nothing to be jealous about."

"I don't like the vibe I get from the guy and did he really have to tell your ex-boyfriend that he was hanging with you? Let's not forget giving you his number so you can call him. I bet he even gave Dylan your number."

"What's wrong with that? Dylan is a really nice guy and I'd like to continue having a friendship with him. Under the circumstances that our relationship ended I'm grateful that he even wanted to be my friend. Are you threatened by him because we used to date?"

"No." Haley looked at him skeptically. "Okay, maybe just a little. If it wasn't for you getting pregnant, you probably would still be with him. As much as I hated it, he was really good to you and I know you really did like him. It's hard to think I could've missed my chance."

"I know that I really liked Dylan, but I don't know how long it would have lasted considering how in love with you I was. Maybe there's something I can do to show you that I'm only yours." Haley said then straddled him as he was lying back on the bed.

"It's almost 3:00am, aren't you tired?" Haley shook her head no. "Fine with me. We can just sleep in." Nathan pulled her down into a kiss and Haley giggled against his lips.


	3. Home Again

Wow, I can't believe that it has been so long. I apologize for taking sooo long in updating. I've hit quite the writer's block and had to restructure my story a little. It has also been a pretty busy few months. Lots going on in my life good and bad. Although the good outweighed the bad. Had some amazing experiences. I finally got to see my all time favorite artists The Veronicas in concert this past summer. 3 times in one month! Best part was actually meeting Lisa and getting a picture with her! Such a sweetheart! And hearing her Australian accent in person made me love the accent more. Even got to talk and take a pic with her boyfriend Reeve Carney who is in the band Carney that opened for them. Cool, talented guy and cute! Another great experience was winning a karaoke contest and meeting Kelly Clarkson. Another one of my favorite artists, which if you read Living In Denial you recognize I used a few of her songs. She's amazing in person. And she's a hugger!

Anyway, I'm talking too much. As far as my story I'm finally getting back into writing it and dedicated to finishing. I don't think it'll be as long as LID but who knows. I will warn you that the beginning chapters are a bit slow paced to getting to the real meat of the story, but please bear with me. I'm determined to have this story complete not only for myself, but also for my loyal readers who have written to me and asked me nicely to continue with this story. Anyway, here is the next chapter! Please review! It's definitely a motivator for me.

Oh, and be sure to check out my profile for a link to some visuals for the chapters. As of right now I have them for chapters 1 & 2. Chapter 3 will be up soon.

* * *

It had been a few days and it was now time to head back much to Nathan and Haley's dismay. The couple packed their belongings and checked out of the hotel. Once they were settled in Nathan's truck and buckled up Nathan began the drive to Tree Hill.

"I'm going to miss this place." Haley said as she looked back at the hotel as they drove away.

"I know what you mean. I'm going to miss it too. Maybe we can come back again sometime." Nathan said taking her hand.

"I'd like that. Thanks for planning this trip, Nate. We needed this break." Haley leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad you liked it. Have you talked to your parents?"

"Yeah. They are anxiously awaiting our arrival. Especially dad. He kept reminding me that he was against us taking this mini vacation alone."

"Seriously? He still isn't over it? I would've thought he would be against, then just accept it and play dumb to the whole thing. Can't imagine what he'll act like when we move in together."

"Nathan, I never said yes to moving in together. I said I'd think about it. It's not a definite."

"You'll say yes. I know you're tempted by the idea."

"Okay, so maybe I'm a little tempted. Doesn't mean I'll go through with it. I just don't know if we're ready."

"Haley, I'm ready to move in with you. I know I am."

"Then I don't think I'm ready. Really think about it. We're going to be dealing with each other's living habits. I'm a neat freak and you're a slob."

"Hey, I may be a bit messy, but I'm not a slob. And baby I could work on that."

"Okay, what about household chores? You hate doing them. You never cleaned your room. Your bathroom was always a disaster, you started paying Tim to come and clean both for you on a regular basis. How and why you managed that one I don't understand. Let's not forget that you're so bad at doing them, Deb has given up on asking you to do anything around the house."

"First of all, I could get Tim to do anything and he may be slow sometimes but he really does clean a room well. Second, you've seen the size of our house, cleaning it the way mom likes is not fun. I'd be different if it was our place. The place would be smaller so keeping it clean would be easy. Besides you're scary when you're angry, so I'll do anything to make sure I don't get on your bad side." Haley's mouth dropped and she slapped him on the shoulder. Nathan chuckled.

"That and you would probably withhold sex from me and I sure as hell don't want that."

"You make some good points, but there's one thing I bet you didn't think about."

"What might that be?"

"What is the school's policy on living off campus? There are schools that have policies in which they require students to live on campus."

"There is no problem. I've already talked to housing and we got the okay."

"Oh my god! How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A couple of months. Hales, if you don't want to, fine. I'm not going to push you."

"It's not that. I actually think I do want to."

"You think?"

"Actually, no. I know I want to. I guess I'm just scared. This is a big step we'd be taking in our relationship and I guess I'm starting to realize how serious we're getting."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, of course not. I love you and I only want to be with you. It's just a little scary."

"I know, baby. I feel the same way. But for me, as scary as it might be I'm sure that we'll be okay because of how we feel about each other. Not to mention we know each other so well that there isn't much that could surprise one another."

"I guess you're right. So, when are we going to get to the first place?"

"Well we won't be getting to Durham until tomorrow. I have one surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and we should be getting there in a few hours."

"Can't wait."

After a few hours on the road the couple finally made to their destination. Nathan pulled up to a beautiful colonial house with a sign that read Azlea Inn & Gardens.

"Babe, why are we here?" Haley asked as she admired the house.

"We are gonna spend the night here in Savannah. I found out about this Bed & Breakfast and thought you'd like it."

"Nathan, you've got to stop spoiling me."

"I don't want to. Let's grab our bags and check in."

"Wait, do our parents know we won' be home tonight?"

"Yep, all taken care of. Now, let's go."

Haley got out of the car and followed Nathan into the Inn. For the next few hours the two of them explored the city and then enjoyed a delicious dinner together. Later that night they laid in bed together. Nathan's arm securely wrapped around Haley's waist as her head laid comfortably on his chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Nathan chuckled.

"Stop it, I'm serious."

"Sorry. What do you want to ask?"

"Where do you see us in 4 years?"

"4 years, huh? Let's see. Well, I see us still together. Hopefully sharing an apartment or maybe even a house. We'll most likely upgrade since we'll have graduated college. You'll be working at an Ad Agency. Your father's or wherever. I'll be drafted into the NBA and have a successful rookie year. But most importantly I think we'll be planning our wedding."

"You really see us getting married?"

"Yeah, I do. That's why I'm so ready to start living together. What about you?"

"Well, I do agree with your vision of us career wise. And honestly I kinda see us getting married too."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I see my future with you, Nathan. I really do, but I can't help but be scared about taking this big step. I know we've been talking this to death, but I just want you to understand my feelings."

"I do, Hales. I don't want you to feel pressured to do this if you're not completely sure. I'm not going to get mad at you or anything. We'll just look and if you don't want to, I'll leave it alone." Nathan hugged her tighter and gently kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you, too. Now let's get some sleep. Got a big day tomorrow."

The next day they woke up early, checked out, and made the drive to Durham in record time. They made it just in time for their first appointment at 4:30pm. In total they viewed about 4 apartments. All were pretty decent, but the couple didn't want to make any hasty decisions, especially when Haley had yet to agree to moving in together. Nathan was definitely going to be living in an apartment but he wanted to make that decision with her. They had finally reached Tree Hill just after 10:00. Nathan pulled up in front of Haley's house. He got out and helped her take out her bags from the truck.

"Are you coming in?" Haley asked.

"I should get home. See the folks. I'll come by tomorrow morning."

"I'm gonna miss you." Haley said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Nathan leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.

"Put your hands and lips where I can see them and step away from my daughter!" Jimmy James' voice interrupted the couple.

"Daddy!" Haley looked past Nathan and yelled to her father who stood in front of the open door.

"Jimmy cut it out. You're embarrassing her." Lydia scolded her husband jokingly as she walked towards her daughter. "Haley bub we missed you!"

"I missed you to, mom" Haley said as she was pulled into a hug by her mother.

"Hey, what about me?" Jimmy smiled at her.

"Well, I did until what you just did."

"Come here kiddo." Jimmy pulled her into a tight hug. "I really missed you sweetheart."

"Same here, dad."

"Nathan, don't just stand there. Give me a hug." Lydia waved Nathan over to her.

"Hey Mrs. James." Nathan hugged her then gave Jimmy a firm handshake.

"It's good to see you back, son."

"Glad to be back. Well, I should probably get going. I'm sure my parents are pretty anxious to see me."

"They sure are. Your mother especially. Jimmy, grab Haley's bags. Let's give them a moment to say goodbye."

"But…"

"Jimmy." Lydia said firmly.

Without another word he grabbed Haley's luggage and made his way into the house following his wife. Nathan and Haley laughed at her father's reluctance to leave them alone.

"Is he always going to be like this?" Nathan laughed.

"You know he's just kidding."

"I know. I should go."

"Okay. I love you. I'll see you in the morning." Haley gave him one last kiss and pulled away from him.

"I love you, too." Nathan got into his truck and drove away.

Haley turned around and went inside the house. She found her parents waiting for her in the living room. She went in and sat across from them.

"So what have you guys been up to?" She asked casually.

"Nothing much. Same old, same old. How was your little trip?" Jimmy responded.

"It was good. What's with the tone?"

"I don't have a tone."

"Dad, I know your tones."

"Haley, you know how I feel about this relationship."

"Okay, I'm getting a little confused. I thought you were happy that I was dating Nathan?"

"Oh, sweetie we are. Extremely happy. But you know your father and he just wants to share his concerns with you." Lydia answered.

"What concerns?"

"I just don't want you guys going too fast. I worry about you and him."

"Worry? Dad, we're good. We are not moving too fast. You don't have to worry about us."

"Are you having sex with him?"

Haley was taken aback by the question. "Okay, awkward."

"Haley, answer the question."

"Yes, but I promise we're being very careful."

"You said that about last time and you ended up pregnant."

"Dad, it's been over a year and I have not gotten pregnant. Why are we even talking about this? We've had the sex talk."

"Look, I've just been worried ever since you told us you were taking a mini vacation together in Florida by yourselves."

"Honey, we're not trying to make a big deal about this, especially now that you've already been together over a year. We just didn't want to say anything until you got home."

"Do you understand where we're coming from?"

"I do understand."

"Promise me that you'll be extremely careful."

"I promise that we are. This is probably more than I'd want to share with my parents, but I'm on the pill and he always uses a condom. So rest easy."

"Haley, I didn't want to know that. I just want you to promise me." Jimmy shook his head disgusted.

"Can I go now? I want to see, Brooke." Haley laughed at her dad.

"Yeah, go ahead."

"I'm surprised she hasn't come down to me. I'll see you in the morning."

Haley climbed the stairs two at a time and headed toward her younger sister's room. She knocked on the door and when she got no answer she walked in quietly. Haley noticed Brooke curled up in her bed fast asleep surrounded by a few books with the TV on. She smiled at the sight before her. Her warm smile then became a mischievous grin. She ran towards her sister's bed and jumped on it.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Haley bounced on the bed and yelled.

"Ahhhh!" Brooke awoke startled almost falling off her bed. "What the hell!"

Haley stopped jumping and sat down upon the bed laughing. Brooke rubbed the sleep from her eyes and finally noticed her sister.

"Oh my god, Haley! You're home!" Brooke moved towards Haley for a hug.

"I've missed you sis. It's so good to see you." Haley said as she hugged Brooke.

"Same here. I'm sorry I didn't come down. I must have been tired from all my studying."

"Yeah I see that. You were serious when you said you were studying."

"Yeah I was and it sucks. I can't wait for exams to be over. I just want to graduate already. Anyway enough about me how was Miami?"

"Miami was… fantastic! The hotel, the beaches, and we went to this nightclub that was just incredible!"

"I'm so jealous! I really wish I was there. Sounds like so much fun."

"It really was. And you'll never guess who we ran into!"

"Don't keep me waiting and just tell me."

"Remember Dylan?"

"No way!"

"Not him, but we did meet his cousin Kieren."

"Is he hot? I figure he should be hot since Dylan was really hot."

"Don't tell Nathan I said this, but yes he's hot."

"I knew it! Why can't Nathan know you think that? It's not like you're going to do anything. You're just appreciating a hot boy."

"Nate wasn't a big fan of Kieren. Got pretty jealous when Kieren was around."

"Typical boys. I'm so glad I'm single now."

"Speaking of, have you run into Lucas?"

"Yeah. He came to drop off some of your stuff and we started talking."

"And?"

"And we ended up having this huge argument over why we broke up. I think that was the biggest fight we have ever had."

"Brooke, what happened between the two of you?"

Brooke went on to explain the whole story to her sister. Haley sat dumbfounded over the situation vaguely remembering the night in which Brooke was talking about.

"I know who you're talking about. Elena is one of the biggest sluts on campus. She's on the squad and she's had a thing for Luke since the season started. She even tried flirting with Nathan a few times. Brooke, Lucas has always told her the same thing over and over, that he had a girlfriend and he was crazy about her."

"I know I made a mistake, Haley. But what can I do? It's over."

"Brooke, do you love Lucas?"

"Without a doubt."

"Then it's not over."

"I really want him back, but I don't know how. He's so angry with me. I was hanging out with Peyton at the Rivercourt the other day while he and Jake played and he ignored me the entire time I was there. He wouldn't even look at me. I really messed up."

"You can still fix things. Just give him some time to cool down and then talk to him again."

"Okay, enough about me. Tell me more about your trip. I want to hear every detail."

Haley went on to sharing things from her trip with Brooke through a good portion of the night before retiring to bed. The following morning the James family had a pleasant breakfast together before Haley left them to meet up with Peyton before she had to see Nathan. She let herself in her friend's house and went up towards her bedroom.

"Peyt, I'm here." Haley said as she opened the door and entered the room.

"Haley!" Peyton walked over and hugged her friend excitedly.

"I've missed ya buddy."

"So have I. So, was Miami as awesome as we thought it would be?"

"Definitely. I even ran into Dylan's cousin."

"Your ex-boyfriend Dylan?"

"Yep. He was a cool guy."

"That's great. Gosh we have so much to talk about. It has been really icy between Lucas and Brooke lately. She won't even tell me what happened."

"Yeah, she kinda spilled to me. It's pretty bad. She'll tell you when she's ready. You know how she gets."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So everything good with you? Jake still treating you right?"

"Everything's good. Jake's the best. I'm really happy that he and I were able to make this long distance thing work. I know the odds are against us considering how long we've been together, but it works."

"That's really great Peyt."

"You and Nathan still good?"

"The best. I'm really happy. There is something I wanted to get your opinion on. Something Nathan wants us to do."

"Oh no. Is it some kind of freaky sex thing?"

"No, nothing like that. He wants us to move in together."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He makes a decent argument on why we should do it and to be completely honest I'm tempted to just say yes."

"Then why not just say it. You sound like you want to."

"Don't you think it's a little soon? I mean we've only been dating a year. Not to mention we're only 19 years old."

"Those are excellent points Haley, but you're forgetting that you've known Nathan your whole life. Although maybe it's different because you are dating. And as far as your age, you are mature beyond your years. Sometimes even more mature than your own parents or Nathan's or Jake's and so on. I think you should follow your heart. I mean what's the worst that could happen? You end up not liking the arrangement and you move out. It's not like your whole relationship is going to change."

"What if it does?"

"Haley, living together is not going to make or break your relationship."

"Yeah. I guess I'm just scared."

"Then don't do it. Talk about it again in another year. Just do what's right for you. Nathan will understand."

"Would you move in with Jake if he asked you?"

"In a heartbeat. But that's probably due to us living in different states and if I could be with him all the time I'd jump on that. Who knows maybe I'd be scared like you. Everyone's different."

"You have a point. Thanks."

"Did I help somewhat?"

"You did. Anyway, tell me more about what's going on with you."

The two friends continued talking about what's been going on in their respective boyfriends. The two friends continued talking about what's been going on in their respective boyfriends. Later that afternoon Haley met up with Nathan and the two of them drove over to the secret spot. They sat down against their favorite tree with Nathan against the tree and Haley lying against him.

"So, are you happy to be home?" Nathan asked as he dropped a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, I am. I missed seeing everybody. What about you?"

"It is good to be home. Although I could do without Lucas' crappy attitude. He was a total ass last night. You'd think I did something to him."

"I think it might have to do with Brooke. They had a little run in and it wasn't good. She told him the real reason she broke up with him."

"What are you talking about?"

Haley went on to tell him the whole confrontation between their siblings and the role a certain slutty cheerleader played in it.

"Unbelievable. No wonder he's been the way he is." Nathan shook his head.

"Yeah. They'll end up back together. I'm sure of it. They love each other too much to let this stupid thing keep them apart."

"Well, let's not worry about them for now. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I was thinking since everyone is back home we could get together and have our traditional movie night? Then again, I don't know if Brooke or Lucas will be receptive to the idea."

"No, we should all be able to hang out civilly. We're all friends and we shouldn't have to exclude anyone. We'll have movie night. Brooke and Lucas will just have to deal with it. Their problem is just that, theirs. We shouldn't have to cater to it."

"Okay, I'll text everyone. You have to make sure Lucas shows up though." Nathan nodded.

"Thank you." Haley leaned back and kissed his cheek.

"I'm kinda hungry. Wanna go to Karen's?' Nathan asked.

"Sure. I'm feeling kinda hungry too." Haley replied as the stood.

The couple headed for Nathan's truck and then headed over to Karen's Café.


	4. Story Update: Hiatus

Hiatus

I just want to let you know that I have decided to put this story on hiatus. For how long, I am not sure but the more I go into writing this particular story the more changes I make as to where I would like the direction of this story to go . I don't want to write a half-assed story just to crank out chapters and then not really be sure of how I want it to go. When I have a definite idea of the direction of this story I will get back into writing it. I apologize for those of you following this story, but I really want to give you my best. I am still so grateful for the response to my last story that I want to give this story justice and try to make it at least half as good as that one. In the meantime, I do have ideas for other stories I would like to write and may just work on those for now. Thanks for all the support!


	5. Story Update: I

I'm Back!

I can officially say I am back to writing this story. Can't believe that it's been almost a year. I really do apologize for that. I was reading through my stories and I just got the urge to start writing again. I now have somewhat figured out the direction I want to go with this story and am pulling ahead with it. I just hope you all are still interested in reading it. I should have the next chapter up by the end of this week. I found that if I don't have a deadline I tend to just put it off for later. So I gave myself until Friday.

I have also read over the reviews for this story and wanted to address something a reviewer commented on. It was about Nathan being insecure about Dylan. I do delve a little bit about this in the next chapter. It's not so much about Nathan just feeling insecure but more that he realizes that Dylan really was a great guy for Haley. A guy that, if not for the pregnancy in the last story, would probably still be with Haley at least in Nathan's mind. I explain it a bit in the next chapter and hopefully you will get where Nathan is coming from.

Anyway, I will now go back to writing the last couple pages of the next chapter.


	6. Our Inner Conflict

Posting this a little later than I would have liked but I had some issues uploading. Anyway here is the long awaited next chapter.

I wanted to warn you that this chapter may be a little slow on the action but I wanted to set up some of my conflicts and get everyone's feelings out there. So yes I may be a little repetative in some of the conversations but it was necessary for me to do so. I do hope you enjoy.

I hope to have the next chapter by next Friday. That is the deadline I am giving myself. I'm going to try to post a chapter a week. That is my goal. I'll see how that goes. As always please read and reviews. I would like some feedback as it it usually motivates me to write even more. ;-)

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and the CW. Believe me, if it was mine Naley would have gotten a hell of a lot more focus this season, especially with Haley preggers.**

* * *

"Okay, So I can say we will definitely be crossing that one off of the list." Haley said as she marked it off of the list Nathan had printed out.

"Yeah. I can't believe the nerve of that guy. We're just checking out the place and he's giving us rules as if we're moving in tomorrow. He's crazy."

"I know. So that's three no and four maybe. Only two more left to look at. Those I scheduled for Monday."

"Do you have a favorite from the maybe list? One you could see us living in? "

"Nathan."

"I know, Hales. You haven't made a decision yet. I'm just saying if not this coming school year then maybe next year you'll want to. Besides even if you don't move in, I know you'll be spending lots of time there with me anyway so I want you to like it."

"Good points. I guess it's a tie between the first, third, and sixth ones so far."

"Okay, let's do the pros and cons."

"Nathan, shouldn't we at least wait until we see the last two?"

"Nah, let's do it now while they're fresh in your mind. First one pro, go."

"Alright, um it's close to school, our favorite coffee shop is just around the corner, there's a small den for your 'man cave', Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, and utilities are included."

"Cons?"

"Bedroom is too small and no guaranteed parking spot."

"Apartment number 3. Pros."

"The rent is extremely reasonable, enclosed parking, fitness room, storage space, some utilities included."

"And now cons."

"Have to pay most of the utilities, no appliances in the kitchen, and the walls are too thin. I don't know what that was those people were doing in there, but I never want to hear it again. It sounded unnatural. Now thinking about it we could cross this one off our maybe list."

"Come on, we could give them a run for their money." Nathan grinned at her seductively.

"I don't think so. No one will ever hear us doing that. At least not intentionally."

"You're no fun. Okay, last one."

"The rent's reasonable, it's pretty spacious, utilities are included, the pool, private balcony leading from the bedroom, and guaranteed parking."

"Okay and what are to cons to this one?"

"It's not that close to campus, the guy next door was a bit creepy, the whole place needs to be painted, and looks like the stove needs to be replaced."

"Last two things are easily fixable. Overall that one is sounding like the best one."

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see after we take a look at the last two."

"So, now that we're done with that for now. What do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know. Oh, they're playing The Towering Inferno at the revival house. We should go see that."

"Hales, isn't that where they play old movies? What year did that movie come out?"

"Yeah. It came out in the '70s. It's a disaster film, Nathan. Like The Poseidon Adventure and you liked that one."

"Okay, fine."

"Great. Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Nathan nodded and turned the car towards Karen's Café. They had spent the majority of the morning and part of the afternoon looking at apartments. They had no idea how tiring it would be. While Haley still had her doubts about living together, Nathan was determined to find a place for them. He knew deep down Haley would end up moving in with him. When that would happen he couldn't be sure, but overall it didn't matter to him. He knew it would happen eventually and that was enough for him. He didn't want to push Haley. He knew that would end up doing more harm than good. Haley was stubborn and he knew if he pushed she would just say no without a second thought. He was going to give her as much time as she needed. He was ready for this phase of their relationship and he wanted her to be ready too.

Haley on the other hand was still feeling conflicted. She loved Nathan and wanted to be with him all the time, but living together was a big deal. Not to mention a little soon. They have only been together for a year and still getting the hang of college life. She enjoyed having the full college experience. Being away from home, living on campus, getting a roommate with a 50/50 chance of whether or not you'll get along. It was the first taste of independence from her parents and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that next step of getting a place with her boyfriend. Yet, there was a part of her that wanted to. She did like the idea of being able to go to bed with him and wake up in the morning together every day. She smiled at the thought of setting every day routines and splitting chores. It was appealing, but there was that fear of the negative affect it might cause. Will they get sick of seeing each other every day? Maybe they'll end of fighting more, and so on. Then of course there was the parental factor. If that last conversation with her parents was any indication, it was safe to assume they would not be too happy about this, especially her father. After the whole pregnancy situation his over-protectiveness for her tripled. He was very insistent that she take her relationship with Nathan slowly. There were so many things to consider regarding this decision.

They made it to Karen's and were now seated in their favorite corner table. Karen spotted the couple and walked over to them.

"Well, if it isn't two of my favorite customers. What can I get you?"

"We'll just have our regulars Aunt Karen." Nathan answered barely glancing at the menu.

Haley smiled at Karen nodding her head.

"I don't even know why I bother asking anymore." Karen laughed. "You two always get the same thing."

"We'll have to switch it up more often I guess." Haley shrugged.

"I'll be back with your orders."

As Karen walked back to the kitchen Nathan spotted Luke walking into the café.

"Hey Luke. Over here!"

"Hey." Lucas greeted them as he sat down. At that same moment Haley's cell rang.

"Sorry." Haley answered her phone and stepped away for a moment leaving the brothers.

"What have you guys been up to today?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing much. Just checking out a few places."

"Still going forward with getting your own apartment?"

"Yeah. As cool as Nick was, dorm life is just not for me. I need my own space."

"Yeah you never good with sharing." Lucas chuckled.

"Funny. So, how have you been? Noticed some tension between you and Brooke last night. Anything you want to share?"

"I'm good and don't act like Haley hasn't already told you what happened between me and Brooke."

"Okay so she told me. Where's your head at?"

"I'm just so pissed at her. I can't believe that she didn't trust me enough to not cheat on her. She could have talked to me. But no she just dumps me and then gives me a bullshit reason. You would think after being together for so long she would know me better than that."

"She got scared, Luke. Cut her some slack. You can't blame her for feeling a little insecure, I mean we are two hours away now. She doesn't see what goes on around campus."

"I don't know what's going on with her here, but I still trusted her. Never had any doubts and yet she's the one that kissed another guy. So forgive me for not wanting to cut her some slack."

"The guy kissed her, Luke."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less. Put yourself in my shoes. Imagine it was Haley. Now look me in the eye and tell me you would still cut her some slack."

Nathan did as his brother asked. "Can't say that I would. I'd be pissed too."

"See? I just need time to cool down. For now, I just can't look at her without wanting to yell and get my frustrations out on her. Can we talk about something else now?"

"Okay, but at least answer me this. Do you still love her?"

"Yeah, man I do. That's why it pisses me off and hurts. If I didn't, I wouldn't care so much."

"Understandable."

"Where'd Haley go?" Lucas asked as he glanced around.

"Here she comes." Nathan said nodding towards her direction.

"Hey, sorry about that. You'll never guess who that was that just called me."

"Who?"

"Dylan."

"Dylan? Who's that?" Lucas asked.

"Dylan Murphy. You remember him, Luke."

"Wait, what? Why is your ex calling you?"

"He wants to meet up. You know catch up on what's been going on."

"No way! Not happening."

Haley sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at Nathan's outburst. Lucas sensing the tension grew uncomfortable and got up to leave.

"I'm gonna see Aunt Karen. I'll talk to you guys later." Lucas quickly made his way to the back.

"Bye!" Haley waved. "Nathan, what is your problem now?"

"My problem is that my girlfriend wants to hang out with her ex. You act like that's not a big deal."

"That's because it's not a big deal. When we broke up Dylan and I promised we would stay friends. Unfortunately we lost touch and now we want to make up for that. We're just meeting for coffee tomorrow."

"You're not going."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not going, Haley."

"I'm sorry but I don't recall needing your permission to do something. You might want to rephrase what you just said before I get up and leave."

"Look, I'm sorry. I just I don't feel comfortable with you seeing him."

"Why?"

"I just don't. It bothers me. How would you like it if I just went and met up with one of my ex-girlfriends?"

"Oh, did you want to? I could call Tiffany or would you prefer Rachel? Just give me fair warning and I'll make sure I'm nowhere near you when she shows up."

"Haley, I'm serious."

"Nathan, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you. I told him that we were dating and have been for a year. He was happy for us."

"Good, so then he won't mind me tagging along?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't but you won't be tagging along. Nate, I really don't get why this bugs you so much. Don't you trust me?"

"I'm sorry. I know I'm acting like a total dick." Haley nodded agreeing. "I do trust you. I guess it just bothers me because he's potentially better for you than I am."

"Baby, why would you think that? There's no one better for me than you."

"I just haven't felt like I made up for all the crap I put you through and knowing you're seeing him is just bringing that up again. He treated you so well."

"He did I won't deny that, but life had other plans for us and knew I needed to be with you. As for making up for the crap you put me through as you say, you made up for that a long time ago. I forgave you for all that. It's not even a factor anymore. It got us to where we are and that's the important thing. Other than that the past is the past. I love you." Haley pulled him closer to her and gave him a peck on the lips.

"I love you too." Nathan responded with another kiss.

"Sorry to break this love fest but Lucas and I bring you food." Karen said smiling at the couple. She placed Haley's' plate down and Lucas placed Nathan's.

"Enjoy."

"You guys cool? Or should I leave again?" Lucas asked carefully eyeing them.

"We're good." Haley smiled at her friend.

"Cool. Nate, Jake wanted to meet up and shoot hoops at the Rivercourt. You up for a game?"

"Yeah. Hales, you okay with that?"

"As long as you make it in time for the movie."

"Sounds fair. I'll meet you guys there in about a half hour."

"Alright, I'll let Jake know. See you then bro." Lucas then left the café leaving the couple to enjoy their meals.

Meanwhile Peyton and Brooke were at the mall exercising their credit card limits.

"Okay, so what do you think about this top?" Peyton asked holding up the black and grey top against herself. "I need to be a bit dressy without losing my edge."

"Then I would try this instead." Brooke handed her another top from the rack they were perusing.

"Hmm, I like this one. Good eye, Brooke."

"Thanks." Brooke managed a small smile and kept looking through the clothes. Peyton noticed the fakeness in her friend's smile.

"Okay, what's going on in that pretty head of yours, Brooke?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been mopey all day. We're even doing you're fave pass time of shopping and that's still not enough to get a genuine smile out of you."

"It's nothing."

"Come on I'm one of your best friends. You can tell me anything. Does this have anything to do with Lucas?"

"Yeah. Did you see how he completely ignored me last night? He acted like I wasn't even there."

"It was pretty tense last night. He just needs time, Brooke. The two of you will get past this. Just give him the space he needs. He'll come to you when he's ready."

"What if he never does? I really think I lost him for good. I'm an idiot."

"You're not an idiot." Peyton tried consoling her.

"Yes, I am. I broke up with a great guy who has never ever given me a reason to really doubt him because of my stupid insecurities. I just dumped him without even talking to him about it first. He had no idea why I really ended things. I'm so in love with him."

"And you want to get back together, right?"

"Of course I do. I want him back Peyton, but I know it won't happen. He's so angry with me. And honestly I really don't blame him. I'd hate me too."

"Brooke, he doesn't hate you. He loves you. He's just hurt right now. Just give him time like I said. In the meantime we should focus on your upcoming graduation. You should be happy. You only have a few days left as a high school student."

"You're right. I should be getting excited about being done with High School. It's just… I pictured celebrating a little differently. It's going to be really weird going to the same college." Brooke pouted.

"No, you are going to stop moping and focusing on Lucas. You need to focus on yourself while he takes his time to get over this. Now, we are going to continue shopping, we will then head over to the salon afterwards for some mani's and pedi's, and then meet up with Hales for some girl time. You need to occupy your mind with other things besides Lucas."

"Okay, it's going to be difficult but fine. Let's pay for your top then head to the shoe store. I need a new pair of pumps." Brooke perked up a bit.

"That's my girl. Let's go." Peyton smiled as they walked towards the register.

At the Rivercourt Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Skills were in the middle of a basketball game.

"Yo Jake, pass it here man!" Skills yelled. Jake passed the ball to Skills, who was immediately guarded by Lucas. Skills found an opening and passed it back to Jake. Unfortunately Jake wasn't quick enough and Nathan got the ball. Nathan ran up the court and made a slam dunk.

"Game!" Nathan said as his feet touched the ground again.

"Damn it Jake!" Skills yelled frustrated. "We lost two times in a row, man!"

"Hey, look who we're playing against."

"You right. Next game I got Lucas."

"Sure, man." Lucas said as he took a drink from his Gatorade.

"Man, it feels good to be back on this court again. I miss coming here every day." Jake spoke after taking on seat on the bleachers, the others joining him.

"I know what you mean. The court at school is cool and all, but it just isn't the same."

"Yeah. Speaking of school I'm glad I made it through the first year. I almost thought it wouldn't end. My classes were crazy."

"I know, mine too. If it wasn't for Haley I think I would have flunked out."

"The workload is what really got me. My classes weren't too hard, but the assignments were just piled on. And of course having Haley around makes me feel like an idiot because she seemed to just coast through this year."

"Don't let her hear you say that. You weren't the one listening to her vent her frustrations about every professor, class, and assignment. She was crazy some days. I didn't really complain that much though. I got laid every time to help her de-stress."

"Ugh! I don't want to hear about." Lucas grimaced along with Jake and Skills.

"So you and shorty still good together?" Skills asked.

"Yeah. We're happy. I uh… I asked her to move in with me next semester. We've been looking at some apartments." Jake spit out his Gatorade and Skills looked at him crazy.

"Are you crazy? Why?" Skills didn't get why Nathan would want to take that step.

"I'm done with dorm life. I want to be with Haley. I'm tired of dealing with roommates. Always having to figure out which one of has an empty room and if we have enough time before they get back. Then there are the days where we get so busy in our schedules that we barely see each other. If we live together that won't be an issue. I'm ready for us to get a place together."

"Isn't it a bit soon? You've only been together, what, a year? That's kinda fast, dude."

"That's what Haley says."

"You mean she ain't say yes yet? I thought you said you were looking at places?"

"No. She's still thinking about it. Whether she moves in or not I'm still getting a place. I want her to have some input in case she does, but for the moment she hasn't decided."

"I don't know if I could do that. I love Bevin and everything, but I wouldn't be ready to deal with that. I need to have my space. Bevin gets too clingy sometimes. Can't imagine what she'd be like if we lived together." Skills shivered.

"Wouldn't even be an option for me. Peyt and I are in two different states. One of us would have to move a hell of a long way."

"What if that wasn't an issue?" Lucas asked his friend.

"I'd maybe think about it, but I don't think I'd go through with it. I don't think I would be ready for that."

"Well, I am. I'm in this with Haley for good. So what if I want to move a little fast? I keep thinking about if Hales hadn't lost the baby, we'd have a kid right now. I was ready to commit fully to her and take care of her then. I know I was an asshole to her and I was still with Rachel but I had even thought of marrying her at some point. This just feels like a natural step. Okay, I'm done talking about this."

"Fine. What's up with you and our little Brooke, Luke?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Wow, cold."

"No. She was the one who did this. Everything would have been good if she had talked to me and was honest. But no, she gets insecure, breaks up with me and hides behind a lie. I was excited to come back and see if I could get her to try things with us again. Especially since she would be going to school with us. I thought that we would have no obstacle this time. I had it all planned out, starting at her graduation. Then she drops that bomb on me. Fuck that! For the time being I don't want to talk to her. I need my distance."

"Does that mean you're not going to her graduation?"

"I don't think I can."

"Come on, Luke. Don't do that to her. I know she's not your favorite person right now, but you promised you'd be there. The least you could do is show up."

"Luke, we'll be there. You don't even have to talk to her." Jake tried convincing him .

"I have to think about it."

"Luke, you told me you still loved her and I know she still loves you. Just show up. Show her that even though you aren't ready to talk, you still care and are proud of her. That you still support her. It's the least you could do." Luke nodded agreeing with his brother. Nathan patted him on the back and dropped the subject. Nathan motioned for them to get back to the court to play another game before he had to pick up Haley for the movie.


	7. An Old Friend & A Final Decision

I'm sorry It's late. Just got home a little bit ago. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Haley makes her decision and I'm beginning to set up the base for the conflict. I wonder if anyone can tell where I'm going with this. A couple of you stated that it is too soon for them to move in together and I have to agree, but I also believe that when you are so in love with someone you aren't always thinking rationally and logically. Anyway, read on. And as always I would appreciate some reviews. They really motivate to write faster. I should have another chapter next week. Until then, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and the CW.**

* * *

It was a warm Saturday afternoon as Haley walked along the docks. She had agreed to meet Dylan there by the coffee cart. It was a little bittersweet being there. She was excited to see him after all that time but she couldn't help but remember the last time they were at the docks together. She had broken the news of her being pregnant with Nathan's baby and she couldn't shake the image of Dylan's shocked and hurt face. She was at least happy that they had ended on friendly terms. She had to admit she did miss him. Looking around she finally spotted him at a tables near the cart. She waved at him when he looked up and spotted her. He stood up to greet her when she got closer.

"Hey." He greeted giving him a friendly hug.

"Hi." Haley said as she hugged him back.

"Wow, you look great."

"Thanks. You do to."

"I hope you don't mind. I ordered for you." Dylan gestured to the coffee as they sat.

"Vanilla latte with extra foam, you remembered." She took a sip.

"I did. We did get coffee a lot and you always ordered the same thing every time."

"I really must be boring always getting the same things. Karen mentioned yesterday how I always order the same meal when I go to her café. I really need to start changing things up." They both laughed. "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Studying and working hard. I got to participate in this program in New York. It was a really great experience."

"Yeah your cousin told me. I kinda expected to run into you on campus. I was actually hoping to."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. At first I wasn't ready to talk to you again as friends because I thought it'd be a bit weird. I wanted to give it some time. Then when I finally got the nerve to call I lose my stupid phone along with your number. I was an idiot. I should have tried harder. It's not like I didn't know where you lived. I don't want you to think that I made that stuff up about still be friends and just decided to cut you off when all that happened. I meant what I said."

"I know you did, but I also know you needed time. I am really sorry about how everything happened."

"Don't worry about it. That was a long ago. So? Do you have a picture?"

Haley's smile faded as she thought about her loss and tried to come up with the best way to explain what happened to Dylan without her tearing up. It may have been over a year but thinking about how she and Nathan would have had a child right now still affected her painfully.

"I um… I lost the baby a few weeks after we broke up."

"Oh. I'm so sorry. How? Wait, you don't have to answer that."

"No, it's okay. I fell down the stairs in my house and landed hard. The impact caused some serious trauma and I lost the baby."

"Wow. I'm sorry about your accident."

"It wasn't really an accident, actually."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember Rachel, Nathan's ex?"

"Yeah, you always had a new story of something she'd said or done. She sounded like such a bitch and come to think of it she pretty much acted like one when I met her at that party."

"Well, she came over my house to tell me to stay away from Nathan. At that point he and I had stopped talking and being friends all because of her. He was trying to get me to be his friend again but I wasn't being receptive. I guess she saw and decided to confront me. We were arguing, she said something and I slapped her. Next thing I know she pushes me and I'm falling down the stairs. I was knocked into a coma."

"Oh my god." Dylan was just stunned. "I can't believe she did that."

"She actually left me there. If it wasn't for Brooke and Lucas finding me, who knows."

"I really can't believe all that happened to you. I wish I could've been there for you."

"Yeah. At least something good came out of that. Nathan finally realized what a horrible person she really was. After that he and I worked on our friendship, which eventually led to us admitting to having feelings that went beyond friendship and we got together." Haley smiled thinking of her boyfriend.

"I'm really happy for you, Haley. I'm glad that it all worked out in the end despite your loss. I wish that could have been different for you."

"Thanks, me too."

"How is Nathan?"

"He's good. He's kicking butt in basketball."

"I saw. He helped the Blue Devils maintain a pretty good season.

"Yeah he and Luke did pretty well. I'm really proud of them. Beyond that he's the same old Nathan."

"Still super protective of you?" Dylan chuckled remembering his past encounters with Nathan.

"Oh, god worse now that I'm his girlfriend. You should have seen him when we hung out with your cousin and his friends. Every comment or movement he took as them hitting on me."

"Well, I don't know about that. You are pretty hot. I can't blame him for being weary of other guys. I would have been too even around my own cousin. So you're happy?"

"I am. What about you?"

"I'm happy too. I've been dating. Haven't met anyone I would get serious with, but I'm looking."

"That's good."

The two continued on with their conversation. Back at the Scott home Nathan was headed up to his room after returning from an afternoon run. He wanted to shower and call Haley hoping she was home after meeting up with Dylan.

"Nathan, can you come in here please?" Dan Scott called out from his home office.

"What's up, dad?" Nathan said as he entered the room. He noticed his mom standing next to his father. "Mom? What's going on?"

"We wanted to speak with you, honey."

"About?"

"Want to explain this to us?" Dan handed a piece of paper to Nathan. He looked it over and realized it was the print out of the apartments he and Haley were looking at.

"Where did you find this?"

"You left your jacket in the living room and when I went to put it in your room this fell out of the pocket." Deb explained.

"Why do you have a print out of apartments?" Dan asked.

"I've been checking them out."

"Do you plan on moving into one?" Deb eyed her son curiously.

"Yeah."

"And when did you plan on telling us about this?"

"Soon."

"Soon? Well, that's a reasonable time frame." Dan said sarcastically.

"Honey, why didn't you talk about this with us first?" Is there something wrong with the dorms that we should know about?"

"No, mom there's nothing wrong with the dorms. It just isn't for me. I need my own space and I wanted to look at them first and se if I could find one I liked before mentioning it to you."

"This isn't you just trying to get yourself a little love shack for you and Haley?"

"No! I just want my own space. Nick was cool but I hated when he would move my stuff or accidentally borrowed something of mine. And okay, fine I would like a place where Haley and I could actually have some alone time. It's not very romantic trying to have a movie night with your girl when your roommate busts in the room arguing with his girlfriend of the week on his cell phone."

"Nathan, you should have come to us first. Especially since we'll be the ones that will be paying for this apartment. Did you plan on living alone?"

"Yeah, just me."

"Why not ask Lucas? Then the two of you could get the apartment together."

"Lucas is cool with staying in the dorms."

"Really? I find it hard to believe Lucas would pass on living in an apartment to live in the dorms."

"Look dad, I just want to be in my own place. I still have plenty in my savings to cover the first few months rent if I have to and I can look for a job during that time."

"Nathan, that's not what we're asking you to do. We just want to know why you kept this hidden from us."

"I'm sorry I should have come to you first."

"Yes, you should have. Here's the deal we'll back you on getting an apartment. In return you are to maintain a 3.0 average, you keep up with your training, and I want you to get a part time job to help out with some of the utilities you may have to cover. We'll try this out for a probation period. If this doesn't work out your ass is back in the dorms. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Thanks dad, mom. I won't let you down."

"Now, have you found any you like?"

"A couple. I still have some more to look at. Haley's helping me out."

"Okay, keep us updated. I wanna make sure we approve of it as well."

"Okay, dad. Are we done? I'd like to take a shower now?"

"Yes, sweetheart. Your father and I have to run some errands. We'll see you later tonight."

Nathan made his way to his room and let out a huge sigh of relief. He knew his parents would have to find out his plan but he had hoped to have a little more time. He'd have to let Haley know about this new development. He'd have to come up with a different approach about Haley moving in with him. He knew lying to his parents about living alone was wrong but considering how upset they looked after finding out he was doing this without their consent he knew it was not the right time to bring that up. He would have to think about a really could way to discuss that with them. He got in his room and walked straight to the shower.

Brooke drove towards the Scott household. She was on her way to give the Scotts her graduation announcement and the tickets they would need to attend her Graduation the following Saturday. She had been putting it off for the last couple of days mostly due to avoiding Lucas. She had heard from Peyton that he was going to hang out with Jake so she took the opportunity to go. She pulled up in the driveway and parked her car. She walked up to the door, rang the bell, and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. She looked around the property and admired how gorgeous Deb kept her floral gardens in the front of the house. Her attention was brought back to the door when she heard it open.

"Lucas!" Brooke was shocked to see Lucas standing in the doorway.

"Brooke." Lucas answered evenly.

"I thought you were hanging out with Jake."

"He had to help his dad out with something. What brings you here?"

"I was looking for Deb and Dan."

"They had to step out. I'll tell them you were looking for them when they get back."

"I just wanted to drop off my Graduation announcements and the tickets. I've been so busy the last couple of days and have been putting it off." She handed over the envelope to him.

"I'll make sure they get it."

"There's a ticket in there for you too. You're still going, right?"

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"Oh. I was hoping you would."

"I'm still thinking about it."

"It would really mean a lot to me if you were there."

Lucas nodded. Brooke was about to turn to leave but decided she shouldn't pass up this opportunity to talk.

"Lucas, before I go I just want to tell you that I'm really sorry about how I handled things."

"Brooke, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Please, I need you to know that I am really sorry. If I could go back and handle it differently I would. I got scared and insecure. It was all me. You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't deserve what I did. I should have been honest and talked to you. You've always been so good to me and I should have trusted in that. You were an amazing boyfriend. You were right; you never gave me any reason to doubt you. I let my insecurities and guilt get the best of me."

"Yeah, you did. You were everything to me, Brooke. What you did to me was really unfair. I never thought you could ever treat me that way. I know you tend get a bit jealous and overreact but this went way beyond. You cut me out of your life basically. I couldn't understand what I ever did to deserve that. I thought I would come back here, and try to work things out between and everything would go back to how it was before I left. I was really excited about us being at Duke together."

"I was hoping for all that too. I know what I did was terrible, but you have to believe that I am truly sorry. I don't know what I have to do, but I really want to make it up to you. I'll do anything. I'm not foolish enough to believe we'll get back together, but I at least want us to be friends."

"I need time away from you Brooke. I need to get my head together. I want what you want, but in order to get there I need space. I don't know for how long, but it's what I need."

"I understand. It's the least I could do. If that's what you want, that's what I'll do. Can you just promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Will you please go see me graduate? Please? I really want you to be there. It's important to me for you to be there."

"Okay, I'll go."

"Thank you." Brooke hopped up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

"You okay?" Lucas turned around to see his brother coming down the stairs.

"Yeah. We came to an understanding."

"I heard. So you decided to go." Nathan smirked.

"You're right. It's least I could do. I haven't completely forgiven her but I don't want to miss out on this. It's important."

"You guys will get it right. I have no doubt."

"Good to know."

"Come on I was just about to make a sandwich and play some Xbox."

"Haley's not back from her date with Dylan?"

"It's not a date you ass. They're just friends."

"I know. I just like seeing your reaction." Lucas laughed.

"Ha ha. Hilarious. I called her and they were still hanging out. She said she'd call me when she got home. Sounded like they were having a good old time."

"Dude, why do you have a problem with her hanging out with Dylan?"

"I don't have a problem with it. I just don't get why she would want to be friends with an ex."

"Nate, he's a good guy. I don't find it weird that they would want to be friends. Despite the fact that their relationship didn't end on the best terms it was still an amicable split."

"A what?"

"A friendly split. Besides she's crazy in love with you. I don't get why, but she is."

"Shut up bonehead. Now let's go play. I'm in the mood to kick your ass."

"In your dreams."

The two of them made their way to the game room. Meanwhile Haley and Dylan were having a good time just catching up.

"He seriously said that?" Haley could barely control here laughter at the story Dylan told.

"Yeah, I thought she was about to kick his ass. I mean come on it was such a pathetic over used line. I have yet to hear about one guy who actually had that line work."

"You'd be surprised. I remember 3 years back at this party, Nathan used it on this one girl and she totally fell for it. The thing was he knew it was a bad line and didn't really think it would work. He was so surprised when she happily dragged him upstairs."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. My guy has a way with words."

"Wow. Was he disappointed that we were still hanging out?"

"No, not really. He said he just misses me and wants to hang out even though we saw each other this morning."

"Scared I might steal you away?"

"No, he knows you're not that type of guy and even if you were he would still have nothing to worry about."

"He's a lucky guy."

"Thanks, I'll let him know you said that. I have to say I'm a lucky girl too. I get the best of both worlds. He's my best friend and the man I'm in love with. He's great. Amazing actually. He really makes me happy. I have to admit though sometimes I wonder if we're moving too fast and getting too serious."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it's nothing bad. He just got this idea in his head that we should move in together in our own place when we get back to school and I've been kind of hesitant. He's so sure that this would be great for us and he's ready, but I'm just… I'm not sure."

"That you're both not ready or that you're not ready?"

"I don't know. Maybe a bit of both? We've only been together a year and in so many ways our relationship is still new and fresh. Add to the fact that we're still so young. Not to mention how against it my dad would be."

"That's definitely a good reason to be hesitant."

"Oh yeah. But then I think about how we should try. I can't help but want to be with him all the time and think how much easier it will be to have alone time with out having to worry about roommates. There are just so many things to think about. We're in college and this is the time for us to learn how to be independent. We should really get to experience that, discover who we are in our own spaces. I'm not so sure we'll get to experience that if we move in together."

"You're right that is what being in college is about."

"It shouldn't be so hard to give him an answer."

"No it shouldn't, but I can understand why you haven't. You want to weigh all your options and be completely sure."

"Exactly."

"I don't want to over step, but can I tell you what I think?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"I think it's a little soon. Like you mentioned you're both still really young and you need get the full college experience and learn to be independent people. You have the rest of your lives to get a place and move in together. From the way you talk about him and your relationship I can see that you're both head-over-heels for each other and are in it for the long haul. So what's the rush? Enjoy your college life to the fullest. Just because you don't live together doesn't mean you're not committed and not moving forward. It's just realistic. But in the end it's all up to you. If you want to move in with him then do it and if not then just tell him your reasons. If he really loves you as much as I think he does he'll understand. But that's just my opinion."

"No, you bring up some really good points and I think you're right. I don't think we're ready for this right now. I'm definitely not ready for that step. I really love him but I just can't take that step right now."

"I hope what I said isn't swaying you're decision."

"No, no. Like I said you made some really good points and I agree with them. He's not going to be too happy but I know he'll understand. Thanks, Dylan."

"You're welcome."

"We need to hang out more. Hey, we're gonna be at the Rivercourt tomorrow afternoon hanging out, you should join us. It'll be fun and I'm sure everyone would love to see you again."

"I'll get to see the famous Rivercourt? Yeah, sure sounds like fun. I'll come."

"Great! We can meet up at Karen's and go from there."

"Sounds good. I really had fun with you today."

"I did too. I'm glad we were able to do this. I did miss you."

"I missed you, too. I'm glad we can be friends."

"So, we'll meet up tomorrow at 2:00? Is that good?"

"I'll be there."

"I should get going. I don't want Nathan missing me too much. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then." Haley gets up and the two of them hug. "Tell Nathan I said hi. And remember to tell him he's incredibly lucky to have an amazing girl like you."

"Are you trying to embarrass me? I'll tell him. Thanks. Bye." Haley and Dylan hug one more time and go their separate ways. Haley was glad to have Dylan in her life again as a friend. Now she needed to get home and figure out how to break the news to Nathan.


	8. Playing Nice

_Its been a while and I'm a bit rusty but this chapter has been on my computer for awhile and I finally managed to finish it. So here you go. Author's note to follow._

**_Disclaimer: One Tree Hill belongs to Mark Schwann and The CW. _****_I own nothing except for the story idea and the character of Dylan._**

* * *

Later that night Nathan was sitting on his floor against his bed playing NBA Live. Haley walked into the room and took a seat next to him.

"Hey baby." Nathan paused his game and gave Haley a quick peck on the mouth.

"Hey."

"So how was your date?" Nathan asked returning to his game.

"Date? Nathan, it was not a date. It was just two old friends catching up."

"I know. Sorry. So how did it go?"

"It went well. It was good to catch up with him. He's doing really well for himself."

"Oh, yeah? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Why? You interested?"

"Ha ha. You're funny." Nathan deadpanned.

"I sure am." Haley giggled a bit. "No he doesn't but he says he's dating. He just got back from an internship in New York. He'll be back at Duke in the fall."

"Well that's just fantastic." He scoffed.

"Oh stop it. I told him all about us. He was actually happy for us. He asked me to tell you how lucky you are to have me."

"I don't need to be told. I already know. So it went good and you won't be going back out with him again, right?"

"Well I invited him to hang out with us tomorrow." Nathan groaned. "Stop being so negative towards him. He hasn't done anything to you to get that kind of reaction from you, so get over whatever jealousy you have."

"I'm sorry, okay. I'll be nice. So overall you had a good time."

"I did. I forgot how easy and enjoyable it is to talk to him. I'm happy to have him as a friend again."

"That's good. So Brooke stopped by today."

"She did? What for? I thought for sure she was avoiding your house at all costs."

"She was dropping off the tickets and invite to her Graduation. Lucas opened the door and they talked. She asked him to go."

"Is he going to?"

"Yeah. It's the least he could do." They both nodded in understanding. "So, you'll never guess what else happened?"

"What?"

"My parents found the paper with the list of apartments. Well my mom did and then she showed my dad."

"What did they say?"

"Well, they weren't happy about it. Mostly because I never told them I wanted to get an apartment. I told them I just wanted my own space."

"How did they like that answer?"

"Not much. Dad suspected it was a way for you and me to have our own place. I nearly panicked but I was able to convince them that it wasn't. They even asked if Lucas would be willing to share one but I didn't even want to go there. I dodged that one too."

"So, are they okay with you getting one?"

"Yeah, but with conditions. Dad says I have to get a part time job to help cover some of the utilities, maintain a 3.0, and of course keep up with my training. They also want to be kept updated and give approval on the one we choose as well."

"That's great. So we just have two more and we should be good to make a final decision. Nate, listen I've been doing some thinking."

"About?" Nathan eyed her quizzically.

"Well…." At that moment Haley's cell rang interrupting the couple. She glanced at the caller screen and mouthed 'Mom' to him. "Hi, mom… Now?... I'm at Nathan's… No, no don't worry about it. I can get them… It's no big deal…Okay, love you too. Bye."

"Something going on with your mom?"

"She's dealing with some inventory issues at the boutique and has to stay late, but she promised Mrs. Stewart from down the street that she would pick up her grandkids from a friend's house on her way home. Then she wants me to stop by the grocery store to pick up some stuff for tomorrow's dinner. I should get going if I want to get the kids on time."

"I can go with you if you want."

"No, I'll be fine. You just play your game. I'll call you later tonight." Haley leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She got up to leave the room.

"Hey wait! Before you go, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh, umm that can wait for another time. Don't worry about it. I'll call you later. Love you, bye." Haley left the house and drove towards Mrs. Stewart's house.

Haley returned home a few hours later after running all of her mother's errands exhausted. She did not expect the Stewart twins to be so hyper when she picked them up. They could barely sit still as she buckled them in the car. She was so relieved to drop them off with their grandmother. Then she had trouble locating a spice for her mother's recipe. It took her about three different stores and a difficult stock boy to finally acquire the spice. She just wanted to get into her pajamas and relax. On her way to her room she stopped to peek in on Brooke and notice her sitting on her bed with Peyton. Both girls were looking at an open copy of the newest Cosmo. Brooke looked up and noticed Haley standing in her doorway.

"Hey, sis. Didn't think you would be home yet."

"Had to run a few errands for mom so I just came straight home afterwards. Hey Peyt." Haley greeted her friend as she entered the room and sat on the bed next to her.

"Hey, Hales. How was your day?"

"It was good."

"I'll bet. How is the fine looking Dylan Murphy?" Brooke asked as she put the magazine aside.

"Dylan's doing good. We had coffee and just caught up on each other's lives. He'll be back on campus in the fall."

"Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Why do you want to know, Brooke?" Haley eyed her sister carefully.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Brooke looked back at Haley and realized what her sister was thinking. "Whoa, I'm not thinking that. It's an innocent question. I'm not trying to hook up with him. I'm still totally in love with Lucas."

"Not that it would bother me, but I just didn't want something like that to stir up anything between you and Lucas. Not to mention Nathan already doesn't like him enough as it is, even without Dylan actually doing something. I can't imagine what he would do if Dylan dated you."

"Let's not forget that it would be pretty weird and wrong of you to hook up with your sister's ex, whether Haley is okay with it or not." Peyton added.

"Anyway, no he's still single. He's just casually dating. I told him about me and Nathan."

"How did he take that?"

"He's happy for us. Wants me to remind Nathan that he's a very lucky guy."

"Aww. Dylan always was such a sweetheart."

"Yeah. I also told him about losing the baby."

"How did that come about?"

"Well, He was telling me how sorry he was that he didn't keep in touch and how he just wanted some space, which made me start apologizing about how things ended. He then asked to see a picture of the baby. I um… then told him everything."

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked cautiously. She knew that both Nathan and Haley still had those moments when they lamented over the death of their unborn child and the cause of it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean it's always hard reliving that in my head when I think about it, but it's getting a little easier as time goes on. He could hardly believe what I was telling him. We quickly just moved on to other topics and just caught up on each other's lives."

"Sounds like you had a good time."

"I did. It felt good to talk to him. I missed talking to him. He has a way of putting certain things in perspective."

"Like what kind of things?"

"I sort of talked to him about Nathan's idea of moving in together."

"Wait. What?" Brooke sat up and moved closer to Haley. "How did that happen? What did he say?"

"I was telling him about Nathan and I and next thing I know I'm mentioning Nathan's idea about living together. But I'm glad I did because he made some really good points. He mentioned how college is the time to explore our independence and to live it to the fullest. We have the rest of our lives to live together. We need to experience being on our own and enjoy the full college experience. Why do we need to rush into that when we're still so young? Not living together doesn't mean the end for us."

"Those are good points. Have you told Nathan yet?"

"I was going to when I was over there but then mom called and I had to go. I know he's going to be upset but I'm just not ready to take that step yet."

"Nathan will understand Hales. He loves you. He's not going to force you to do something you're not comfortable with."

"I know. I just don't like disappointing him. He's really into the idea of us living together."

"We know. But be realistic though. There is no doubt that most of your time will be spent in that apartment regardless. So really still win-win for him." Brooke said as she grabbed her drink from the nightstand.

"Yeah, I guess. I just hope he sees it that way as well."

"He will. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks guys. I just have to figure out a good way to bring it up to him."

"Oh that's easy. Have sex and while he's still floating in the high of his orgasm break it to him."

"Brooke!"

"What! It was just a suggestion."

"Not a very good one."

"Oh shush! At least I gave one."

"Okay, I think I'm going to get ready for bed."

"We were going to watch a movie in a little bit if you want to join us."

"Sure. I'll meet you guys in a little bit. I'm gonna take a quick shower."

Haley left Brooke's room and straight to her own. As she got herself in the shower she couldn't help but think up different ways she wanted to break it to Nathan. As much as she appreciated her friend's and sister's assurances, she knew her boyfriend well. Nathan was not going to like what she had to say. Sure he would be okay with it eventually but his first reaction was not going to be pretty.

The next day the group met up by the Rivercourt to hang out. The boys had already started their friendly basketball game while the girls got comfortable sitting at the picnic tables that were situated next to the court. They set out some drinks for the boys and continued their conversations.

"I didn't think I was going to survive the rest of this semester. My last final was brutal." Peyton said as she picked some grapes. "Not to mention my professor is a total ass and made sure to throw in some questions he told us wouldn't be on the final."

"Well that sucks. Did you ask why?"

"To catch us off guard. He's an ass! So happy I don't have to take any of his classes next year."

"So, Hales when is Dylan showing up?" Brooke asked anxiously.

"I told him we'd be here by 2pm. He's probably running a little late. Why are you so anxious for him to get here?"

"I may or may not be anxious to see how Nathan acts around him."

"Brooke!"

"What? It's not like I want them to fight or anything. It's just funny seeing Nathan's jealous side come out."

"That's terrible Brooke. " Peyton said shaking her head.

"Oh stop acting like you don't enjoy it either." Brooke gently shoved Peyton. Peyton shrugged with a smile on her face.

"Why do I hang out with the two of you again?" Haley laughed opening the water bottles for the guys. Glancing up towards where they all parked she noticed Dylan getting out of his car. "Here he is now."

Dylan spotted Haley and waved to her as he walked towards the picnic table. Nathan noticed Dylan walking towards the girls and felt a little hint of jealousy. Especially when he saw Haley skip towards the guy to give him a hug.

"I'm glad you could make it." Haley said as they pulled apart. "Dylan, you remember my sister Brooke and our friend Peyton."

"How could I forget them? How are you ladies?" He gave each girl a quick hug.

"Aww, you're just as sweet as ever. We're great." Brooke responded smiling at him.

"So Haley told us you were in New York. I'm surprised you decided to come back to North Carolina." Peyton said as they sat down.

"Don't get me wrong New York is great and I'm grateful my Uncle got me a job as an intern in his practice, but I would prefer to finish up my college career at Duke. It's a great campus and I missed my friends. I want to enjoy my time there with them as much as I can before I have to go into the real world."

"Makes sense. Gotta live it up while you can I guess."

"Haley told me you're graduating this coming Saturday. Congrats! Are you going to be attending Duke with Haley or is there somewhere else you decided on?"

"I'm definitely going to Duke. Got my acceptance letter a few weeks ago. I'm so excited." Brooke clapped excitedly.

"Well, that's great."

"Hey baby." Nathan greeted Haley as he kissed her on the neck. Haley looked at him weirdly wondering why he was greeting her as if they didn't show up together.

"Hey." Haley looked at him weirdly wondering why he was greeting her as if they didn't show up together. "You remember Dylan."

"Yeah sure. Hi. Nice seeing you again." Nathan shook Dylan's hand.

"Hey man. Good to see you again. You've got some sweet moves on the court. Made the Blue Devils proud."

"We had a good season."

The rest of the guys came over and grabbed a water bottle.

"Hey Dylan, how's it going?"

"Hey Lucas. It's going pretty good. I hear your girl Brooke is graduating. Bet you're excited to have her at school with you."

Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably. Brooke just stared at the bottle in her hands while Lucas cleared his throat nervously before answering.

"Umm, we actually broke up a while ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry man. I didn't know."

"No, it's okay. How would you?" Lucas chuckled awkwardly. "But I am proud of her."

Brooke smiled to herself before looking at Lucas. "Thanks, Luke." Lucas gave her a small smile in return.

"Yo, so are we gonna play or what?" Skills asked after gulping down most of his drink. "I don't know about ya'll but I'm ready to win this!"

"Skills, we're just taking a ten minute break. And what are you talking about? Nate and I are beating you and Lucas by 15 points." Jake lightly pushed Skills laughing at his friend.

"We can still come back. My boy won't let me down. Ain't that right, Luke?"

"Right. But first I could eat some of those sandwiches Haley made. Could I, Hales?"

"Go ahead." Haley laughed as Lucas reached for the food.

Lucas, Jake and Skills each grabbed a sandwich and dug right in. Nathan didn't bother and instead wrapped his arms tighter around Haley. He wasn't too sure why, but he was determined to show Dylan that Haley was his girl.

"So Dylan are you staying somewhere in Tree Hill or did you drive in from Durham?"

"I'm staying for a little bit. I have an uncle who rented a vacation house on the beach for a few weeks. I had told them how nice it was in Tree Hill so they decided a vacation on the beach here sounded like a good idea."

"Well, how nice is that?" Nathan said as he hugged Haley a little tighter. Haley looked at him oddly.

"Could you all excuse us for a moment?" Haley told the group as she pulled Nathan towards his truck which was parked near the bleachers.

"Hey, we ain't got no time for ya'll to fool around! We got a game to finish!" Skills yelled.

"Skills!" Haley scolded. "He'll be back in a minute."

"A minute? Damn, dawg I didn't know you was a minute man! You need to work on that! Poor Hales deserves better than that!"

"What! Don't make me kick your ass, man! I have no issues keeping my girl satisfied for hours." Nathan yelled back stopping Haley from pulling him to his truck.

"Nathan! Skills, no one's fooling around. I just need to talk to Nathan!"

Nathan and Haley finally reach his truck. They walk towards the back as not to be seen by the others from the court.

"So, you pulled me over here for what exactly? I'm sure it's not to make out if the look you're giving me is any indication."

"What is wrong with you?"

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb. Why are you acting the way you are around Dylan? Greeting me with a kiss and a 'Hey baby' as if we hadn't shown up together. Holding me against you tighter with every look I get from Dylan."

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just being an affectionate boyfriend. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Oh don't give me that." Haley responded rolling he eyes. "You're not that great of a liar, babe. Especially with me. The truth please."

"Okay, fine. I just want to make it clear to him that you are taken."

"Are you serious right now? There is no need for you to do that. Dylan is my friend. That's it! There is no reason for you to be jealous. Not to mention he hasn't done anything to warrant any clarification from you."

"Okay, you're right. I can't help it though. I'm just being protective of the girl I love." Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley's waist and pulled her closer against him. Haley responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Protective? More like possessive."

"I'm sorry. I'll behave better."

"Thank you. And even if Dylan did want me back for some reason it wouldn't matter because I love _you. _So do me a favor and stop worrying."

"I'll try. I love you too, baby." Nathan leaned down pulled Haley in for a kiss. What started off as a simple kiss began to get a little heated as Nathan's gripped Haley's ass and pulled her even closer against his body. Haley for her part had no intention of resisting.

"I thought ya'll said there wasn't gonna be any fooling around? Come on man, let's finish this game!" Skills interrupted.

"Why are you such a pain in the ass man?" Nathan glared at Skills while the other boy walked away laughing.

"Come on. Let's not make them wait." Haley started the walk back pulling on Nathan.

"Wait. I need a minute."

"For what?"

Nathan looked at her wide-eyed then gestured toward his very noticeable erection.

"Oh." Haley chuckled. "Poor baby. I'd help you out with that but we have people waiting."

"You are not making this easy." Nathan groaned.

"I'll go ahead while you figure how to get rid of that."

Haley kissed him on the cheeked then walked away. Nathan began the task of imagining the least sexy things he could possibly come up with to rid himself of his arousal.

"Hey guys, did I miss anything good?"

"Not much. Dylan was just sharing some stories of his adventures in New York?"

"Nate, you ready to lose this game?"

Haley turned to see Nathan walking up to the group.

"Keep dreaming. Let's do this."

"Dawg, we are comin' back. Watch out. " All the guys with the exception of Nathan headed onto the court.

"Hey Dylan, you wanna play?" Nathan asked Dylan as he picked up the ball.

"Wouldn't that make the teams uneven?"

"It's all good. Lucas and Skills need all the help they can get. Besides you can either join us on the court or you can help the girls with their cheers. I don't know about you but I'd go with the former."

Dylan laughed. "Sure, I'd be happy to play."

"Good choice, man."

Nathan winked at Haley before he turned and followed Dylan. Haley smiled at him and turned to the girls.

"Looks like Nathan decided he should play nice." Brooke pouted.

"Don't look so happy about it." Peyton threw a grape at her. Brooke stuck her tongue.

Shaking her head at her sister and friends' childish antics Haley got up pulling them along.

"Come on girls, let's cheer our guys on." Peyton and Brooke followed happily.

* * *

**Author'****s No****te****: **_Okay, so it has been a realllly long time. I k__no__w. I lost my inspiration for this story for awhile there but ever since the show ended I have become determined to finish this story. Man, Naley in S9 really messed with my emotions. Joy __and James were fantastic. Anyway I can't promise a very regular update schedule but I **will** finish this story. I'm in the midst of writing two stories at once and I try my best to split my free time equally to write both. But I will lot let this story go on another very long hiatus. I am really determined to get this done. It was never meant to be that long of a story anyway so. Definitely not as long as LID._


	9. Hopeful Outlook

**I know, I know...**

* * *

Sitting in the farthest corner of Karen's Café, Brooke stared at her computer screen with a look of frustration. Her English final was the next day and she couldn't seem to grasp the material she was supposed to be studying. _Why Does Mr. A have to choose the book we went over 3 months ago? Was bad enough I suffered having to read the book_. _Now I have to try and remember everything that happened. Damn you!,_ Brooke thought as she went over her class notes. Noticing Brooke's growing frustration Karen walked over with a plate of fries and a milkshake.

"Here. Looks like you could you a break."

"Thanks Karen." Brooke smiled.

"So what's got you in a tizzy?"

"Tizzy?" Brooke laughed. "It's my stupid English final. I'm trying to study up on the book The Winter of Discontent and nothing's really sticking."

"Not a fan of the book then."

"Pretty much. Not to mention we had read it months ago and now I'm supposed to recall all the themes and cite examples. Ugh, I'm so gonna fail." Brooke rested her forehead on the table.

"I wouldn't give up just yet. I know just the person to help you."

"I already asked Haley if she could help. Unfortunately for me she's helping my mom with a new inventory shipment and rearranging the store."

"That's too bad, but I wasn't talking about Haley."

"I can't imagine who else would be the perfect person."

"Well how about asking Lucas? You know John Steinbeck is one of his favorite authors and The Winter of Discontent happens to be his favorite among all of Steinbeck's works. He would be the perfect person to help."

"While I appreciate the suggestion, I can't ask Lucas to help me."

"And why not?"

"Karen, it would be so awkward. He and I are still barely talking."

"Look, I understand that there is some tension between the two of you after your breakup. I can't understand why, but Lucas has never been the kind of person to turn anyone down who needs help no matter the circumstance."

At that moment Lucas walked through the door with Skills and Mouth.

"Speaking of. Hey Lucas, over here!" Karen waved her nephew over.

"Karen, please no!" Brooke whispered harshly.

"Hey Aunt Karen." Lucas walked over smiling. "Brooke."

"Hi Luke. So I think I should be heading out." Brooke started to put her things away.

"Stop right there! I will have none of this Brooke. You need some help and I'm going to get it for you."

"What's going on?" Lucas asked confused.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"It's not nothing. Lucas, Brooke here needs some help studying for her English final. She's supposed to be reviewing The Winter of Discontent and is having some trouble with it. Since I know that happens to be one of your favorite books I suggested she ask you for some help."

"Oh. Umm, sure I guess I could help."

"Lucas, you really don't have to. I'll figure it out."

"Nonsense, Brooke. Just accept his help. Okay, so I have to get back to work. When I look back over I want to see studying going on." Karen walked away with a satisfied grin on her face.

"So, what issues are you having?" Lucas asked as he took a seat across from Brooke.

"Listen, Luke you really don't have to help me. I know Karen is trying to be helpful not really understanding how awkward this is for us."

"Brooke, don't worry about it. I want to help you. Look, despite all the crap that happened between us I'd like us to at least try to be friends. Avoiding each other won't help. Especially when we're all together as a group. It's not fair to them and frankly not fair to us either. We were close friends before we started dating. I know it's going to be difficult but we should at least try. What do you say?"

"I would really like that."

"Great, so now tell me what you're having trouble with?"

Brooke showed Lucas her study guide and began explaining to Lucas where she was having her troubles. Meanwhile Haley was in her mother's boutique _**Irresistible**_ helping to rearrange the store displays and assist with taking inventory.

"Hmm, maybe displaying it on the left would be better." Lydia said directing Haley where to move the mannequin she was currently holding.

"Are you sure, mom? Because I'm not moving it again. I've already moved it four times."

"Positive."

Haley set the mannequin in place and climbed down from the window display.

"Okay so what's next?"

"Store looks pretty good. Time for the fun task of inventory."

"Yay." Haley cheered sarcastically.

"Oh hush. You knew what you signed up for when you offered to help me."

"I know. Hand me the clipboard." Lydia handed Haley the clipboard and they began the process in the inventory room.

"So, everything good with you and Nathan?"

"Yeah, I'd say more than good."

"That's good. I heard from your sister that you had met up with your ex, Dylan. How did that go?"

"It went well. I missed talking to him. It was nice to catch up. He'll be back at Duke in the fall."

"And Nathan was okay with that?"

"Why wouldn't he be? Dylan's just a good friend."

"I'm just saying sometimes current boyfriends get a bit uncomfortable when an ex is back in the picture. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just curious."

"I get it. He was a bit hesitant at first, but he understands that Dylan is only a friend. They actually played basketball together with the rest of the guys a few days ago."

"Well that's good honey. I just want you to be happy and avoid any drama. After what you went through last year…"

"Mom." Haley cut her off. "Can we not?"

"Sweetie, I'm not trying to dredge anything up. I just want to be sure everything is okay with you. After everything happened you really didn't talk about it much."

"Nathan and I talked. There was no need to talk to anybody else."

"Are you sure about that? Something tells me that you may have not shared everything."

"How can you say that? I'm always honest with Nathan."

"Sweetie, omitting things can be just as bad as lying."

"Mom, I really don't want to do this right now." Haley put down the clip board and walked back to her mother's office. She took a seat in the desk chair and leaned back, closing her eyes.

"Haley, I didn't mean to push. " Lydia said entering the room. "I'm just a little concerned and this is the first time since last summer where we spent some substantial time together. I just thought it was the perfect opportunity to voice my concerns to you. We've always been able to talk about everything and the fact that we never talked about what happened just unnerved me."

"I get that mom, but you've always waited until I came to you. I'm not holding back from you on purpose. I just don't feel the need to talk about it."

"Okay, just promise me one thing. Promise me that when you do feel that need, you'll let me know. Even if just to tell me you talked to someone already."

"I promise. I just… the last thing I want to do is access those feelings again. It's gotten to the point that when I think of the baby, while I still feel a pang of hurt, I don't want to just fall over and cry. I really think I'm finally okay."

"That's all I want. I want you to be happy, Haley. With every aspect of your life."

"I am. That is something you don't have to worry about."

"Good to know." Lydia gave her daughter a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"So can we go back to what I came here for?"

"Sure. Let's get back to it."

The two women walked back into the inventory room and got back to work. After a few hours they were finally winding down to the end. Lydia had stepped out to get some coffee for herself and Haley while Haley checked off a few of the last boxes. Towards the top of the shelf in the back Haley noticed a medium sized package that seemed a bit out of place with the other stock. Pulling out the box she noticed it had a label with "To baby James-Scott". Tears filled her eyes as she realized that this probably was a gift that her mother had gotten for her baby before everything happened. Holding the box in her hand she contemplated whether she should open the box or not.

"Okay, so they didn't have any more of the oatmeal raisin cookies you love so much so I brought you some coffee cake. Hope you don't mind." Lydia said as she placed the coffee and cake on the table closest to Haley. Turning towards her daughter Lydia noticed the box Haley held and the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Haley? Sweetie."

"I umm… I found this on the shelf."

"I'm so sorry honey. I didn't even remember I had this here. Let me just take it."

"No. I want to see what it is."

"Sweetie, you really don't have to. I don't want it to upset you."

"Mom, I really want to see what it is."

Haley sat down and began lifting the box lid. Inside was a yellow onesie with an embroidered angel and written beneath it "Grandma's Angel" as well as a pair of matching yellow socks, a bib and a hat. Haley lovingly caressed each item as she choked back a sob.

"Takes on a whole new meaning now." Haley wiped a tear from her eye.

"I really am sorry you found this honey."

"Don't worry about it, mom. When did you get this?"

"I bought it a couple weeks before your accident. I had it special ordered. Each item has James-Scott embroidered on it. I figured whether you had a boy or girl it could still be worn. Not to mention it could also be used with any other James-Scott baby the two of you would have."

"Nathan and I weren't together then. We weren't even speaking. What made you think there were more kids for us in the future?"

"One never knows. I had a feeling you guys would figure it out sooner or later and seeing as you're together now I was right."

"Well, at the rate everything was going before the accident happened it would have happened much later. If at all."

"Honey, it definitely would have happened with or without Rachel in the picture. I never told you this but he had admitted to me that he was in love with you even before he knew Rachel was the reason for your accident. Rachel was never going to stay in the picture long. Not having you in his life was the last thing he ever wanted. It was never going to last."

"Mom, that was all because of the accident. He was happy to be with Rachel."

"Haley, are you doubting that boy's love for you?"

"What? No!"

"And you said the two of you talked. Look, the accident may have been a catalyst to push things forward but even if it hadn't happened you would have still gotten together. You can only deny your feelings for so long. At some point it becomes too much to hold inside and needs to be acknowledged. Nathan had reached that point."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"You know I used to wonder what things would've been like if I had the baby. With the way things were going then I pictured setting up visitations for Nathan and awkward family gatherings. But hearing the things you said I can picture us as a family. We would've been really happy. He or she would've been about 10 months now."

"Oh sweetie." Lydia hugged her daughter. "We shouldn't dwell on the past. Especially one as painful as losing a baby. I'll take this and figure out what to do with it."

"I want to keep it. Do you mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. Are you sure you want it?"

"Yeah. This may sound weird but somehow this somewhat gives me hope."

"And how's that?"

"That this isn't the end. As sad as it was, Nathan and I weren't ready to have a baby. It wasn't the right time. But there will come a time when we are and I can't think of a better first gift."

"I think that's very heartfelt and wise. Although I hope when that time comes you and Nathan will have graduated college by then. And hopefully married."

"Mom, stop. Nathan and I have no plans to get pregnant at any point in the near future. You really don't have to worry about that."

"Well, that is very good to know. I'm sure your father can rest easily now."

"What is the deal with, dad? It's been a year. Why is he acting so paranoid all of a sudden?"

"One of his employees has a 15 year old daughter who got pregnant. Hit a little too close to home for your father than he'd like. He just got concerned that if it could happen once then it could happen again."

"Oh wow. 15? Really? I guess I understand. I just really don't want you guys to think that Nathan and I haven't learned from it. We're really careful."

"I know, sweetie. As a parent though, it's always a worry in the back of our minds."

"And I do appreciate your concerns. I know it's because you guys care." Haley hugged her mother and then looked back at the box in her hand.

"Do you mind if I head out? I want to show this to Nathan."

"Sure. I can finish up here. Tell Nathan I said hi."

"I will. See you later."

Haley closed the box, gave her mother one last hug and headed out the door. On her way to her car Haley dialed Nathan's number. She got in and rested her eyes as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey babe." Nathan greeted as soon as he picked up.

"Hey. What are you up to right now?"

"I was hanging with some of the guys."

"Oh. Umm, are you headed home now?"

"We were actually heading to Jake's. I thought you were helping your mom."

"I was. I was thinking of going over to your house now. I thought we could talk."

"Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. Am I in trouble? Because if I am, can I least know what I did?"

"You're not in trouble. I just came across something at the boutique and I want to share it with you."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound too bad. I can be home in about 15 minutes."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you, too. I'll see you in a bit."

They hung up and Haley put her car in drive and made her way to the Scott home. Looking over at the box in the passenger seat Haley smiled to herself. Although the origin of the items inside generated the memory of loss they endured, it also had a possibility of hope. It was a nice feeling. In no time at all she was parking outside her boyfriend's house and making her way inside.

"Haley! This is a surprise. What brings you by?" Deb greeted her with a hug.

"I'm here to see Nathan. Is he here yet?"

"I haven't seen him yet."

"He's probably running a little behind then. So how's everything? Nathan told me you're trying to put together a banquet for the children's hospital."

"Everything is going great. I've been able to schedule everything and got a good amount of sponsors for the event. If everything continues going smoothly I can send out invites within the next month."

"That's great Deb. It's such a great cause."

At that moment Nathan walked in.

"Hey." Haley stepped towards him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey so what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Deb stepped out of the room.

"Why don't we go to your room?" Haley suggested.

"Okay." Nathan grabbed Haley's hand a led her to his room. Once inside Haley sat on his bed while Nathan closed his door.

"So, what do you have to show me?"

"So I was helping mom with inventory and on one of the last shelves I came across this box."

Haley then handed the box over to Nathan.

"Okay." Nathan eyed the box curiously as he sat down and then noticed the label. "Haley, what is this?"

"Open it."

"I don't think I want to."

"Please just do it."

Nathan hesitantly opened the box and peered inside. Like Haley, Nathan had to choke back a sob as he scanned the items within.

"I don't get it. Why was this in your mom's shop?"

"She told me that she had special ordered it for the baby a few weeks before my accident. I guess she was hiding it there until the right time. She forgot she had it."

"James-Scott, huh? Our kid was gonna have a hyphenated name?"

"Well, we weren't together. And I think it sounds nice. I like it. "

"No, it does. It's too bad he/she never got to wear it." Nathan took a deep breath. "It would've been nice."

"Yeah, it would've. But you know I was thinking that we should save it. It's still usable."

Nathan turned to look at her quickly with eyes wide.

"Wait, you're not saying what I think you're saying?"

"What?" Haley then realized what Nathan was thinking. "Oh my gosh, no! I'm not. I think we learned our lesson well. I just meant in the future. You know, when we're settled and ready to start a family. Preferably after we're married."

"Oh. That makes sense. I like that. It's good that we can have a positive outlook about it."

"That's what I was thinking. I feel like for so long we focused on what we lost and while it was painful and tragic we also gained so much."

"We did. I don't know if you'll ever really get how much I love you. I'm just so happy that I am able to do my best to show you every day." He cupped Haley's cheek and caressed it gently.

"I feel the same way. I love you so much."

Nathan pulled her in for a deep kiss. Placing the box on the floor he maneuvered her to lie back on his bed as they continued to kiss. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck bringing him down even closer. Running her fingers through her boyfriend's hair Haley couldn't seem to get enough of him. Nathan's hands wandered down Haley's side and around to her ass. Holding her even tighter to him he began to grind against her. Haley smiled against his kiss and repeated his actions.

"I want you so bad right now." Nathan continued kissing down Haley's neck. Haley giggled as he continued his exploration.

At that moment Haley's cell phone rang loudly interrupting the couple. She reached for the phone in her pocket but Nathan was quick to stop her.

"They can leave a voicemail."

"Or they can keep calling. Especially if it's Brooke. Might as well answer it now."

Nathan groaned as he rolled of Haley. Laughing at her disappointed boyfriend she took the phone out and saw Dylan's name flashing across the screen.

"Oh, it's Dylan." Giving Nathan a curious look she answered the call. "Hey Dylan…. Just hanging out with Nathan….Um, sure….Tonight?...That sounds fun…Hold on let me check with Nathan…"

Nathan looked at her weirdly. Haley covered the mouth piece. "Dylan wants to know if we'd like to go to dinner tonight. There's this comedy club he wanted to check out and thought it's be fun if we hung out."

"Are you serious? No."

"Nathan. Come on. It'll be fun. You guys could get to know each other better. Do it for me."

Nathan sighed loudly. "Fine. But I'm doing it for you."

"Thank you, baby." Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek. "So what time should we be there?...Sounds good. We'll see you tonight. Bye."

"So what time are we meeting up?"

"We'll meet him at my house around 7:00."

"So that gives us plenty of time." Haley squealed happily as Nathan dragged her back down to the bed.

* * *

**I did say they would be infrequent updates. Sorry it took this long. I'm still determined to finish this story and trying to write whenever I get the time, which unfortunately isn't much. I'm gonna try a little harder though.**


	10. It's Not Always As It Seems

**The drama is set. Be perceptive.**

* * *

"Peyt, I really appreciate you doing this for me." Jake said as he handed the diaper bag over.

"It's no problem. I'm happy to help. Besides Jenny is pretty cool. She and I are going to have lots of fun. Isn't that right, Jen?" Peyton bounced the toddler on her hip, causing Jenny to let out loud giggles.

"She is pretty cool. I just feel bad that I was supposed to be the one babysitting her, not you. I didn't want to mess up your day."

"Jake, all I was gonna do today was organize my records and maybe some painting. You're not messing anything up. They need your help so don't worry about it. She's in good hands. Tell Craig and Helen their precious little girl will be fine."

"I will. Hey Jen, you be a good girl okay? Thanks again Peyt."

"Don't worry about it. Now go."

Jake gave Peyton a quick kiss and left. Peyton carried Jenny inside the house and placed Jenny in the playpen Jake had set up in the living room. Just as she was spreading out Jenny's toys in the little play area she was setting up for Jenny her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, friend!"

"Hey Brooke! What's up?"

"How would you like to join your fabulous friend for dinner?"

"As much as I'd love to, I can't."

"Oh come on! You said you wouldn't be doing anything today because Jake is babysitting. Your drawings will be there when you get back."

"I wasn't going to be doing anything but plans changed. Jake's aunt and uncle needed his help so I volunteered to watch their daughter Jenny."

"Well then bring her. Karen's is very baby friendly. You should really come to dinner with me."

"Okay, what's going on?" Peyton asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Can't a girl just want to have dinner with one of her very best friends?"

"Then get us some take out and come over."

"I would but eating at Karen's is so much better and I'm sure she'd love seeing Jenny."

"Brooke, what's really going on? Why are you being so insistent?"

"I just want us to have a nice dinner at Karen's."

"I'm not buying it. Spill."

"Okay. Lucas is here and he's been helping me with my English final."

"That's great. That's a step in the right direction."

"I know and we talked about being friends. So he said we should have dinner together after studying."

"Well that's really great. See I told you he just needed time. But why do you want me to come to dinner?"

"I just thought it would feel less awkward and more friendly if someone else was with us. I mean dinner with just him and me is going to be all kinds of weird. Plus what would we talk about? At least when he was helping me study we had the topic of the book."

"Brooke, you are going to be fine. Just think back to how you guys were before you ever started dating. Talk about school and your graduation. Ask him about basketball. It'll be okay. It'll only be awkward if you make it awkward. If he's good with it then you should be too."

"Okay. You're right. Crap! He's coming back. I'll call you later with the details."

"Alright. Bye." Peyton chuckled and hung up the phone.

She walked over to the playpen and picked up Jenny then carefully settled them down on a blanket with Jenny's toys.

"That is going to be one interesting meal. Kinda wish I wasn't missing it." Peyton said as she started playing with Jenny and the blocks.

Meanwhile at the James house Haley put the final touches to her makeup and did one last check in the mirror. She turned towards Nathan who laid comfortably on her bed reading one of her Cosmo magazines.

"So how do I look?"

"Beautiful as always." Nathan answered hardly looking up from the magazine.

"That's sweet of you. It would be sweeter if you actually looked at me." Haley smiled at him with a hand on her hip.

"Babe, looking at you or not I know you look gorgeous. But you're right." Nathan put the magazine down and made his way towards Haley.

"You look beautiful, baby." He gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. We should probably head down. Dylan will be here any minute."

"We could've just met up with him at the place."

"It's nicer if we ride together. More time for you to get to know each other."

Just as they made it downstairs Lydia entered and greeted the couple.

"Well, look at the two of you. Date tonight?"

"We're having dinner with Dylan. He invited us to this comedy club."

"Oh that sounds like fun."

"Yeah he should be here soon. Did you get everything done at the store?"

"Yes, everything is set and accounted for. Thank you for the help."

"Lydia, Haley showed me the gift you bought for the baby last year and I just wanted to say thank you."

"Oh Nathan, you don't have to thank me. I was just doing what any grandma-to-be would've done."

"Thank you anyway."

Lydia gave Nathan a quick hug. "Then its only right I thank you for loving my daughter and making her so happy."

"Mom!"

"You're welcome, Lydia." Nathan laughed. "It's my pleasure really."

"Nathan!" Haley smacked his shoulder. Just then the doorbell rang. "That's probably Dylan."

Greta answered the door and escorted the visitors inside. Nathan and Haley walked over to greet Dylan and were surprised to see he wasn't alone.

"Dylan, hi!" Haley greeted.

"Hi, I hope you don't mind that I invited Kieren along. He got into town this afternoon."

"Hi Kieren, it's nice to see you again."

"Hi Haley. Nice to see you too. How's it going Nathan?"

"Hey man." Nathan greeted Kieren stiffly.

Noticing the tension Lydia jumped in to diffuse it a bit. She stepped closer to Kieren and held out her hand.

"Well hello there. I'm Lydia, Haley's mom." Kieren shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"Please call me Lydia. Ma'am makes me sound really old."

"Oh. Sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you Lydia."

"Dylan, it's nice seeing you again. It has been awhile since we last saw you. How are you?"

"I'm good, Lydia. It's nice seeing you again."

"Well, I don't want to keep you kids from getting to dinner on time. Have a good time. Nathan, Haley I trust you're going to be back at a decent hour."

"Of course, Lydia. I don't want Jimmy coming after me." Nathan joked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek before leading Haley towards the door with Dylan and Kieren stepping out just ahead of them.

"Okay, so which car are we going in?" Kieren asked.

"I was thinking Nathan's would be the best option. It's roomier." Haley winked at Nathan cheekily.

Nathan smirked. "Yeah. I don't mind driving."

"Great. Well, we should get going."

Nathan walked to his car and helped Haley into the front seat while Dylan and Kieren climbed into the back. Not long after the foursome were seated at a booth in the club.

"So Kieren, what made you decide to come to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked.

"I found out my parents decided to spend their summer here and I hadn't planned on coming until I heard Dylan was visiting."

"So what's your impression so far?" Haley asked after ordering her drink from the waitress that came over.

"Well I haven't been here long enough but it seems cool so far."

"I know there's not much as nightlife as there would be in the big city but we've never had a shortage of fun."

"I'm looking forward to seeing what kind of fun you guys get up to."

"How long are you staying?"

"About a month or so. We'll see how it goes. I have a friend who wants me to meet up with him in New Orleans but I haven't decided if I want to go yet."

"Don't tell me it's Harrison. Because if it is I'd prefer it if you stay far, far away."

"Funny, Dyl." Kieren rolled his eyes at his cousin.

"I take it this Harrison guy tends to get you into trouble?"

"Not really. We got stopped by the cops one time and Dylan won't let me forget it."

"Harrison had you hold his small bag of Marijuana. You got taken in for possession."

"They dropped the charges."

"Yeah because Uncle Rob got Harrison to admit that it was his."

Nathan and Haley watched the two amused at their small argument.

"Sounds like such a good friend." Haley chuckled. "Dylan seems to have a good reason to want you away from him."

"Dylan is overreacting."

"Yeah, okay. Sure I am."

Nathan's phone began to ring and noticed the call was coming from Lucas.

"It's Luke. I'm gonna step outside for a sec and find out what he wants." Nathan told Haley as he showed her the phone and stood up.

"Okay. Oh I got a text from Brooke that he was helping her study, find out how that went."

"Hales, I'm not gonna ask my brother for gossip. I'll be right back." Nathan kissed the top of her head and stepped out.

"Let me guess you're hoping your sister and Lucas get things back on track?" Dylan smiled kindly at Haley.

"I just think if two people love each other they shouldn't give up so easily. There's still hope for the two of them. Lucas is just being a bit stubborn about it."

"Well I hope it all works out. I'm going to grab one of those programs I saw by the front door. I'll be back in a sec." Dylan got up and walked towards the front leaving Kieren and Haley alone.

"So, have you and Dylan always been so close?"

"Yeah, we pretty much grew up together. It's pretty much always been the two of us. Well it was three of us and then it was us two. I'm sure Dylan's told you about his brother, Carter."

"Yeah. Such a terrible tragedy. Dylan's strong. I can't even begin to imagine how I'd be if I lost my sister, Brooke."

"Yeah, he really is. I've always looked up to him and he's always been there for me."

"That's really great. It's always nice knowing you have that kind of support."

"So it looks like you guys are catching up quite nicely. It's good seeing Dylan smile like he is again. I was afraid he would be too disappointed."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I mean it's nothing bad. He just… when I first told him that I ran into you he seemed sorta hopeful about the two of you again. He thought once the two of you reconnected again the sparks would just fly."

"He never gave me that impression."

"Well, of course he wouldn't. Dylan's not the kind of guy to just tell a girl he still has feelings for her after they've broken up."

"Wait, he told you he still has feelings for me?"

"I'm sorry, I'm saying too much. Dylan will kill me if he found out that I told you. Look Haley, I didn't mean to freak you out with this info. Dylan's a good guy and he cares about you. The fact that he's willing to hang out and just be friends shows just how much he cares. It's nothing you should have to worry about."

"Yeah. He's a great guy and I'd hate to lose him as a friend but you have to understand that this puts me in an uncomfortable position." Haley looked towards the entrance where Dylan was talking to one of the waitresses. She then saw Nathan walking back in from outside and her eyes got wide. "Listen Kieren, we can never mention what you told me in front of Nathan."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Thank you. Nathan is weary enough with the fact that I'm being friends with an ex, especially one I think of kindly. I don't want to give him reason to get really upset about it unnecessarily."

"Okay. I don't want Dylan knowing that I spilled his little secret either so it'd be in both our interests to keep quiet. It can be our little secret." Kieren smiled.

Haley smiled back just as Nathan sat back down next to here.

"Seems like your pal Dylan is getting friendly with the waitress back there. There was some major flirting going on as I walked past them."

"Good for him. So, what did Lucas want?" Haley snuggled up to Nathan.

"He wanted to know if having dinner with Brooke would make her think it was anything more than just a friendly thing. I don't know why he thought calling me was going to help him."

"So what'd you tell him?"

"That I didn't know. I'm not Brooke. Told him that if he told her he just wanted to be friends there was no reason she would think it to be more than that. Also told him to never call me with crap like that again and if he needed advice to call you or Peyton."

"Ugh, thanks for that." Haley playfully punched his shoulder.

"You are very welcome." Nathan smirked and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Hey, so we hear you were getting friendly with the cute waitress." Kieren said to Dylan as he sat down.

"I just asked a question about the first comedian and next thing I know she's giving me her number." Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, okay." Kieren rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious. So according to her the first guy is okay, but the last guy is definitely the one to watch. And she said it's a good thing we sat in the back booths if we don't like being included in the jokes. A couple of them do pick on the audience."

"That is good. I refuse to be the butt of anyone's joke. Warranted or not." Nathan said.

"Funny, you're always the butt of my jokes." Haley winked at him.

"Hahaha. Are you sure you're not going on stage tonight?"

"They couldn't afford me."

All four of them laughed. The waitress who had been flirting with Dylan earlier stopped by their table to get there orders. Haley tried her best to keep it natural with Dylan. The info from Kieren threw her for a bit. She wasn't sure what she should do. On the one hand Dylan seemed to be respectful of her relationship with Nathan and seemed pretty genuine in pursuing a friendship. On the other hand if he was harboring feelings for her she didn't want to hurt him by flaunting her relationship. Not to mention the trouble she was going through to show Nathan that there was nothing but friendship between her and Dylan. If he found out that Dylan had feelings for her he would cut all pleasantries and it was trouble she did not want. It was a difficult spot to be in and Haley wasn't sure how she should handle it. Haley shared a friendly smile with Dylan just before the first comedian took the stage. Why did Kieren have to mention that info?

Meanwhile back at Karen's Brooke and Lucas were eating their meals in silence, neither one sure what to talk about. It was easy to talk while he was helping her with her final since they could focus on that rather than themselves but now they didn't have that safety net. Tired of the silence and seeing that Brooke wasn't making a move to talk Lucas decided to break the ice.

"So, how anxious are you for graduation?"

Brooke looked up a little surprised that Lucas was initiating the conversation.

"Um, very anxious. I'm so ready to be done with high school."

"I'm sure Lydia and Jimmy are having a hard time."

"Tell me about it. If you thought it was bad when Haley left you should see them now with me. It's annoying. Don't get me wrong I totally understand why they're acting that way, but it's a bit much. I know I'm their baby but it's not like I'm leaving them for good."

"As you said you are their baby. You're leaving the nest and that's a big thing for them to accept. Once you leave for school the house is going to be empty for a large portion of the year and that's going to be a hard adjustment. Remember how my parents were when Nathan and I left?"

"How could I forget?" Brooke smiled sadly remembering she also had to say goodbye and was pretty upset herself at the time.

"Every time she talked to one of us before we left she'd start to cry. Not to mention the phone calls every day to me and Nathan."

"Oh wow, I didn't know it was that bad. You never mentioned anything."

"It was mom being a mom. Unlike Jimmy and Lydia, mom and dad had both of us leave at the same time. At least your parents could ease into it with one leaving at a time."

"You're right. I just know the more they hover, the more freaked out and emotional I get. As much as I want to be done with high school, I'm freaked out about college. I just hope I'll be able to handle it."

"You'll do great. I have no doubt you'll thrive there. Plus you have Haley, Nathan, and me there too. So you won't be alone."

"That's a very comforting thought. Thanks Luke. I know it hasn't been the easiest for us the last few days but I'm really glad that we're trying this friend thing."

"You're welcome. I feel the same way. I would never want you out of my life. We've been through a lot and I really value our time together. You're too important to me. And even if we don't get back together, I just want you to know that."

"You're important to me too."

"So, what movie do you think everyone will want to watch tomorrow night?"

"Nothing too mushy or gory. A comedy would be good."

"I'll see what I can come up with. So how do you think Nathan and Haley are doing with Dylan? I'm thinking uncomfortable."

"I'd have to agree. I kinda wish I was there to see."

"Dylan's a cool guy and all but it's gonna take some time before Nathan will willingly be his friend."

"Well, it's what Haley wants and Nathan said he would try his best. I really don't get why Nathan is so threatened by Dylan."

"Well, think about it. Dylan is Haley's ex. Not only that but they didn't break up because he was a jerk or a cheater. He treated Haley really well and as far as Nathan's concerned if Haley hadn't gotten pregnant she and Dylan would probably still be together. Whether or not that would be true doesn't matter."

"Makes sense. I guess I understand. So tell me about Duke and what I can expect."

Lucas and Brooke smiled at each other as he began to tell her all about campus life. A few hours later Haley lay comfortably in her bed after hanging out with Nathan, Dylan, and Kieran. She was lost in thought over Dylan and his feelings for her. She couldn't help but think about what it might mean for their friendship. It was frustrating her to no end. She was just about to get ready to shower her phone rang.

"Hey." She greeted with a smile on her face.

"Hey. I'm not interrupting you or anything, am I?"

"Would that even matter? No you didn't. Thanks for tonight, Nate. It means a lot to me."

"I know. Anything for you, babe. I have to admit Dylan's not all bad. His cousin on the other hand I still don't like. But Dylan's actually kinda cool."

"Wow. Did you really just admit that?" Haley laughed little guiltily.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not go spreading that around. I don't see us becoming best friends but he's cool to hang out with."

"I don't know whether I should pinch you and see if you're real or kiss you for being so great."

"I'd go with the kiss. I am amazing."

"Let's take the ego down a notch." She rolled her eyes.

"So I was thinking maybe we could have lunch by the riverfront tomorrow."

"Oh babe I would but I told Peyton I'd hang out with her tomorrow. But we'll see each other for movie night. And don't forget to order the food before we get there. I don't have to wait until half way through the movie for the food to get there."

"One time that happened. But I'll remind Lucas. Oh and I sorta told Dylan he could join us."

"Whoa okay you really are cool with him? Did I step into some weird alternate reality?"

"You are such a comedian tonight. I'm trying you know. Okay, well I'm gonna let you go. Dad's calling me from downstairs. I'll talk to you later. Love you."

"Love you too. I'll see you tomorrow."

Haley hung up the phone and worriedly bit her lip. Needing someone to talk to about the Dylan situation she quickly called Peyton. She would have talked to Brooke but she knew her sister had enough of her own drama to deal with.

"Hey, Hales. To what do I owe the pleasure at this time of night?" Peyton said perkier than usual.

"To think I expected you to sound more exhausted after a day of babysitting."

"You and me both. It was surprisingly easy today. So what's up?"

"I really need to talk to you about something. I'm conflicted." Haley sighed and continued.


	11. Author's Note: Plan of Attack

So sorry but no new update yet. I've decided to avoid having these huge posting gaps that I have so terrible for doing that I would write a few chapters and then post one a week. I have about three chapters ready so I should be posting the next one by the end of this week. For those still reading this story I am so sorry for the long wait. I've had so many things going on and then I just decided to do it this way. Don't know why I hadn't thought of that before.

I am so determined to finish this story. It was never meant to be a long one either. About 20 chapters or so. We'll see how that pans out. Lately despite my hectic life, I've taken many free moments and just spent them writing. I even have some fresh story ideas that I couldn't help but start writing. It hasn't taken away from this story but I can't pass up inspiration. Especially since I have just been in such a Naley bubble lately. Every time I've had an opportunity and I haven't been writing I would find myself rereading some of my favorite Naley stories. And there are so many. Anyway, hopefully I can get on track and this plan of attack I have will work better. I know I'm so bad at this and I'm sorry about that.

There will be a new update by the end of this week.


	12. Conflicted

**Hi. Sorry I meant to post this past weekend. But I forgot my flash drive with my latest chapters saved at work and had to get it today and so on. But anyways I finally got you an update. I hope you enjoy.**

**In other news, I don't know if any of you were fans of Cory Monteith but I happen to be a huge fan of his and the news of his death over the weekend was devastating to me. My mother and sisters actually woke me in the middle of the night when the news broke. I thought it was a mistake and maybe even a hoax. Sadly it wasn't. I can honestly say it hurts my heart to know he's no longer with us. He was just so young and talented and just so much more. He had so much ahead of him. I'm going to miss him. I can't even begin to imagine how devastated his family, and my gosh Lea, are. My heart goes out to them. **

**It goes to show how precious life is and that you shouldn't take it for granted. Anyway, I just felt like getting that out there. So read ahead. And don't forget to let me know what you think. :)  
**

* * *

Peyton listened as Haley told her everything that Kieren had said. Peyton was a little shocked to hear about Dylan still have feelings for Haley. Not that it surprised her. Haley was a great girl. It was easy to see why any guy would fall for her best friend. Despite that, she just never would have guessed Dylan still harbored any feelings like that. The couple times they hung out he seemed very friendly and respectful to Nathan and Haley and their relationship. He seemed to genuinely want to be friends especially with Nathan. She couldn't imagine many guys would try to be friends with their ex-girlfriend's current boyfriend if they still had those kinds of feelings. Maybe she would have to pay more attention.

"I just don't know what to do. I mean, I like Dylan but just as a good friend. And now with Nathan actually putting in an effort to get to know him, how am I supposed to act with the two of them in the same room? Or even just individually?"

"Haley, you just act as you've always acted. Look, from the few times we hung out I never thought Dylan to be interested in more than just being friends. And he seems to sincerely want to be friends with Nathan. Now obviously he could just be really good at hiding his feelings, but come on you can only hide them for so long. Look at you and Nathan."

"That's what worries me Peyton." Haley sighed.

"At this point there is no reason for you to be worried. It's not like Dylan is doing anything that would constitute hitting on you on the sly, right?"

"Right."

"So why worry over nothing? And how do you know Kieren isn't exaggerating about this a bit? Dylan could have mentioned still caring about you and Kieren maybe misinterpreted that to mean that he wanted to be with you. I mean unless you hear it from Dylan himself you can't really be sure what Kieren said is all true. Not that he is lying to you but maybe it's more innocent than even he knows."

"I just don't want to unintentionally lead Dylan on if he does indeed feel that way. He is a great guy and the last thing I would wanna do is hurt him. I've already done that to him with the whole pregnant-by-my-best-friend situation. I was lucky that he even wanted to talk to me after all that."

"As far as I'm concerned if you are hurting him it's by his own choice. He is the one choosing to be friends with you knowing you're with someone else. Someone who you've had no problem saying you are totally in love with."

"I know. You're right. I just can't help feeling a bit guilty. Can you imagine what would happen if Nathan knew about this?"

"You shouldn't even mention it to him."

"I don't want to lie to him. We promised each other we'd always be honest."

"You aren't lying. Come on Hales. What would you be lying to him about? You don't even know if this is all true. Why cause unnecessary trouble?"

"I really wish that Kieren had never said anything to me. It was so much better being oblivious to all of this."

"Why did he even mention it to you anyway?"

"He made a comment about seeing Dylan smile again and him worrying about him being disappointed when seeing me again."

"I just don't get why he had to spill all to you like that. He could've kept it vague. If Dylan had told him this he technically betrayed his cousin's trust."

"I don't think that was his intention. It just came out and it didn't help that I asked him to just tell me."

"Well, regardless of why, you know now. I think you shouldn't worry about it and just act like you don't know anything. Unless Dylan does something that would seem inappropriate and show his feelings, I wouldn't give it any thought."

"It's going to be difficult. But you know you're right. Acting differently without substantial cause would just bring problems. I can do this."

"Yes you can. Also if Dylan is as good a guy as he appears to be he won't do anything to cause issues for you and Nathan and becoming Nathan's friend would prove that. Now if Nathan himself is serious about getting to know the guy and they do get along that would be even better. I mean you do want them to be friends, right?"

"Of course I do. Peyton you know me. If I like someone enough to be a friend the last thing I want to do is cut them out of my life without a concrete reason."

"Exactly. And at this point Dylan has done nothing to merit and change in attitude from you. So was I helpful enough?"

"Yeah, you were helpful. I can always count on you to be the voice of reason. Imagine if I would have talked to Brooke."

"Oh lord she would have gone with the dramatics." Peyton laughed. "So, did she talk to you about her dinner with Lucas? Apparently they managed to keep it civil."

"Not yet. I came into my room as soon as I got home and she hasn't barged in yet either. What'd she tell you?"

"Not much. They just talked and agreed to try the whole friendship thing. Try to get the type of friendship they had before they started dating. Lucas is willing to put in the effort and that makes her sort of happy. She would prefer kissing and making up, but she knows that won't be possible at this point. Overall she said it was nice and they kept to safe topics."

"I feel kinda bad for her, but she did bring it onto herself. I love Brooke but she has a bad habit of making rash decisions with no consideration to anyone else's feelings but her own."

"I know. I'm just glad they can be civil and try a friendship."

"Yeah. Well, I should let you go. I'm sure after babysitting all day you want to relax. Sorry to bother you so late."

"It was no bother at all. I'm always here for you whenever you need. We're still set for tomorrow right?"

"Yep. I'll be at your house around 11:00. I'll see you then. Good night, Peyt."

"Good night, Hales."

Haley hung up the phone and thought over her conversation with Peyton. While she didn't want to keep anything from Nathan she knew Peyton was right. Nothing good could come from telling him when she really did have any real proof. Even know that she couldn't help the feelings of guilt and worry. She would do her best to act as nothing had changed.

The next day over at Karen's Café, Nathan and Lucas were volunteered by their mother to assist Karen with moving some things around in her stock room.

"Can you move those sacks of flour from the top shelf over to the bottom shelf in the back?" Karen instructed Nathan and Lucas as they moved around items in the storage area.

"Why couldn't Keith do this again?" Nathan grunted as he grabbed a hold of one sack.

"Oh stop complaining. Some hard work would do you some good. But if you must know he is busy landscaping our yard. Would you prefer to help do that instead?"

"No helping you do this is definitely better." Lucas replied as he passed Nathan another sack.

"That's what I thought. Besides the two of you haven't spent this much time with me in who knows how long. I missed my nephews. I figured this would be a good enough excuse."

"Aunt Karen we've been by since we've been out of school."

"Coming over with your friends or girlfriends does not count. There was a time you'd both visit just to have lunch with me."

"We're sorry. How about we make a lunch date for this Sunday?" Nathan suggested.

"I would like that very much."

"Okay, so what else do you need us to move?"

"Just a few boxes of napkins that are in the back hall that needs to be put on the top shelf. Once you do that you can go."

Karen made her way to the front of the café while the boys went to do as she instructed. She noticed Brooke seated at the counter with Bevin.

"Well hello, ladies. How are you this lovely afternoon?"

"We are doing great! Just gone done taking our English final. So I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than shopping! But first we wanted to get a cup of your yummy Mocha Cappuccino!"

"Coming right up." Karen laughed at Brooke's exuberance. "So how do you think you did?"

"Not too bad. Lucas helped a lot. Thanks for that Karen."

"No problem. Let me get those cappuccinos for you." Karen smiled warmly at Brooke then went to make the drinks. Lucas and Nathan came out from the backroom looking for Karen

"Hey Aunt Karen, we're all done. Was there anything else you needed?"

"No, that's all. Now have a seat. I have a slice of my Mocha Torte for each of you as my thank you."

"You are the best!" Lucas sat down anxiously. He was a sucker for his aunt's desserts.

"Hey Brooke, Bevin." Nathan nodded towards the two young ladies as he sat down.

"Hey guys. Karen finally put you work?" Brooke asked cheekily.

"Ha ha. She needed some help with some of the heavier items in the back room and we kindly volunteered." Nathan responded.

"Oh please! You forget I know you too well."

"You don't think we would willingly offer our services to our Aunt." Lucas feigned shock.

"Oh come off it! If it wasn't for Deb the two of you never would have showed up." Karen said placing two hot mugs in front of Brooke and Bevin who were laughing at the boys' expense. She then cut two slices of her Mocha Torte and placed them on two plates for Nathan and Lucas.

"Eat up!"

"Yum! Karen your cappuccino is to die for!" Bevin said savoring her coffee drink.

"Why thank you Bevin. I'll talk to you all later." Karen chuckled then walked towards a couple at another table.

"So, Brooke how was your English final?" Lucas asked.

"It was good. Not as bad as I thought it would be. I can't thank you enough for helping me. I'm pretty sure I would have tanked it if it wasn't for you."

"Glad I could help."

At that moment Dylan and Kieren walked into the café.

"Haley tells me that Karen has the best home-style food in town." Dylan said to Kieren as they walked in.

"Yeah? I could definitely go for some good eats."

Karen noticed the two young men. "Hi, you go ahead and grab a seat and someone will be right with you."

Looking around and not seeing an empty table they walked towards the two available seats at the counter. Kieren grabbed a seat next to Brooke while Dylan took the other seat next to him.

"Hey guys! Fancy meeting you here!" Dylan greeted the others at the counter.

"Hey Dylan, how's it going?" Lucas smiled and greeted him.

"What's up, man? Nathan responded.

"Nothing much. Just thought I'd get something to eat with Kieren. Haley talked so much about how great this place is I had to give it a try."

"Aunt Karen's is pretty amazing." Lucas told them.

"Oh, so you're related to the owner?"

"Yeah, she's married to our Uncle Keith."

"Dylan, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Brooke nodded towards Kieren who chuckled.

"Oh sorry. This is my cousin Kieren. Kieren this is Brooke, Haley's sister, you know Nathan, this is Lucas, Nathan's brother, and I'm sorry I can't recall your name." Dylan looked at Bevin curiously.

"Oh I'm Bevin. Hi!"

"Hi. It's nice to meet you all." Kieren greeted.

"Kieren, huh? Nice to put a face to the name. Haley has mentioned you."

"Has she?"

"Yeah, something about you and a couple of your friends meeting her and Nathan while they were in Miami."

"Oh yeah, it was a chance meeting. So, Dylan didn't mention how gorgeous all the Tree Hills ladies are. I may need to stick around."

"Oh I like him." Brooke laughed eyeing Kieren. Lucas looked anything but amused.

"So, Brooke what would you recommend from the menu?" Kieren leaned a little closer.

"Definitely the Bacon cheeseburger with curly fries. Karen is famous for it. You won't be disappointed."

"I guess I know what I'm going to order. Thank you, gorgeous."

Lucas watched the display in front of him and couldn't help but see red. He glared at Kieren for a moment before shaking his head and focusing on the dessert before him.

"Hey, Brooke we should get to the shops if we want to get back to your house in time."

"Right. Well, gentleman it was lovely chatting with you but a new outfit is just calling my name. Kieren, it was very nice to meet you."

"Same here."

"Karen, thanks for the cappuccinos! See ya!"

"Bye!" Karen waved goodbye before stepping towards Kieren and Dylan. "So, what can I get you two?"

"I'll have the bacon cheeseburger with a side of curly fries and a coke." Kieren quickly ordered.

"I'll have the same." Dylan smiled at Karen.

"Coming right up. "Karen wrote their orders and headed towards the kitchen.

" So, Nathan. This movie thing tonight is it at your house?" Dylan asked.

"Uh no it's at Haley's. They have a bigger home theater that can seat everyone comfortably."

"Cool. Is there something we should bring?"

"Nah man. We're set. Don't worry about it. Just be there by eight and no later. Being late means starting the movie late and Haley hates that. Throws off the movie viewing schedule as she likes to say. Speaking of, Luke we have to make sure we order the food on time. Haley will kill us if we don't."

"Yeah, yeah. Are you sure she said she'd kill us or just you?"

"Us, now hurry up we have to go. Aunt Karen, we're heading out. Thanks for dessert. It was perfect as always." Karen walked out from the back to hug Lucas and Nathan.

"Oh you flatter me. Thanks for the help. Lunch on Sunday. Don't forget." Karen pointed a finger at them and eyed them.

"We won't." Lucas gave her a final hug before she went to another customer.

"We'll see you guys at Haley's later."

"Definitely. I promise we won't be late." Dylan said as he waved goodbye to them.

Outside the café Lucas took a look back at Kieren one last time and glared.

"I don't like that Kieren kid." Lucas told Nathan.

"I never did. You remember what I told you about him in Miami."

"Did you see the way he was flirting with Brooke? And she was just eating it up."

"Ok bro I don't like him either but why does that bother you? You and Brooke aren't dating anymore. She's free to flirt with whoever she wants."

"Just because we aren't together anymore doesn't mean I stopped loving her. And seeing her flirt with other guys…it just… it hurts, Nate."

"I get that. I do. Life doesn't stop just because it hurts. I know you're trying the whole friendship thing with Brooke and I think that's great but you need to really be sure you're okay just being friends. Because if you aren't then maybe putting a little distance between the two of you is best until you figure out what it is you do want."

"I do want to be her friend and I'm serious about trying. I hate how awkward it is hanging out with all of you and being so disconnected from Brooke. It's not fair to put you guys through that. The six of us as a group have been best friends for more than 14 years now and to be reduced to that is messed up. But at the same time I can't help what I feel. I'm just so confused right now." Lucas sighed frustrated.

"I'm sorry, bro. I'm here for you when you need me. I can't promise I'll always be helpful but I can at least try." Nathan patted his brother on the back and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Thanks, Nate."

The two continued towards Nathan's truck and climbed in. Just as Nathan was about to start the car he began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lucas asked as he eyed him curiously.

"I just find it funny that this time around I'm the one in a healthy relationship and you can't get it together. I don't think that's ever happened before." Nathan continued to laugh.

"Yeah, so funny." Lucas punched Nathan in the arm and frowned.

"Sorry." Nathan started the car and drove off. Later that night at the James house, Haley was setting up the plates and cups that would be used while Brooke set up the movie. Nathan walked into the room and quietly snuck up behind Haley.

"Hey sexy."

Haley jumped up in surprise and turned around. "Aah, Nathan you scared me!" She smacked Nathan hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! Hales! I'm sorry, babe."

"You know how much I hate when you do that."

"I know I'm sorry." Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too." Haley wrapped her arms around him in return and pulled him in for a kiss.

"God, you have no idea how much I want you right now."

Haley giggled and grinded against him a bit. "I think I have some idea."

"Babe, it's not nice to tease."

"What if I wasn't trying to tease you?" Haley had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"You are evil. If everyone wasn't about to show up you'd be over my shoulder and I'd be running up to your room ready to have my way with you."

"I like the sound of that." Nathan leaned down for another kiss. This time kissing her much more deeply and passionately.

"Jeez, would you two quit it. You're just as bad as Brooke and Lucas used to be." Jake said coming into the room followed by Peyton.

"No, I think they're worse. Lucas never groped Brooke the way Nathan gropes Haley." Peyton added.

"Aren't the two of you just hilarious?" Haley rolled her eyes. She gave Nathan a quick peck before she pulled away and continued with her task. "Baby, could you get the napkins from the kitchen?"

"Sure. Are they on the counter?"

"They should be."

"Hey I brought food and guests." Lucas announced as he walked in with two large bags and Dylan and Kieren not far behind him.

"Hey! Um Kieren these two are our other best friends Peyton and Jake. Peyton, Jake this is Kieren, Dylan's cousin." Haley introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Peyton waved kindly while Jake shook his hand.

"Movie is ready!" Brooke stated excitedly. "Kieren, nice of you to join us!"

"Feeling is mutual." Kieren smiled at her. Lucas scoffed.

"Got your napkins." Nathan handed them over to Haley.

"Thanks, babe. Okay, everyone can grab a plate and serve themselves. Um, Dylan and Kieren just to avoid any kind of confusion we sort of have preferred seats so as long as you don't sit in any of the four right there in the middle and those two right behind you should be good."

"Um sure okay."

"So Brooke where do you sit?" Kieren sidled up by Brooke jumping in front of Lucas.

"I usually sit behind Haley next to Lucas but the other seat beside me is empty."

"Hmm, I may just sit there."

Lucas suddenly wanted to knock this Kieren kid right out. Nathan noticed Lucas and pulled him back a bit.

"Luke, remember what we talked about."

Lucas nodded and calmed himself down. Nathan had a point. Brooke was free to flirt with whoever she wanted and he had no right to get upset about that. They weren't together anymore. He served himself some food and took his seat trying to ignore the two next to him. He contemplated switching seats but he knew Brooke would question him about it. So he had to suck it up.

"Hey Haley, can I ask you something?" Dylan pulled Haley aside before she went to fill her plate.

"Sure. What's up?"

"I kinda feel awkward asking you this but my aunt's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you would accompany me to help buy her a gift. I could use a female opinion. I'd actually like to give her something better than a gift card this year."

"Umm..." Haley hesitated for a moment. "Sure, I can do that. I'd be glad to help."

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon!"

"Would you like me to see if Brooke would join us or maybe even Peyton?"

"I don't think it would be necessary. I'm sure your help is more than enough. I really appreciate it Haley." Dylan kissed her on the cheek and took a seat.

Haley smiled at him awkwardly and then grabbed her food. She couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach and the thoughts coursing through her head. _It's innocent. I'm just going to help him pick out a gift for his aunt. There's nothing wrong with that. But why doesn't he want Brooke or Peyton to come? That was odd. No! No Haley he just trusts you more. That's it. You dated once and knows you better than them. So he trusts you. Okay I need to stop._ Haley took a deep breath and sat down next to Nathan turned away from his conversation with Jake about the movie towards Haley.

"Hales you okay? You look a little uneasy."

"What? No I'm fine. Just anxious to watch the movie. I heard it was really funny and usually when people say that it falls short."

"Well with a title like The Hangover I expect laughs. I'm sure it'll be good." Nathan took her hand and kissed it before starting on his food as the movie began. Haley glanced behind her towards Dylan then focused her attention back to the screen in front of her.


	13. Truths Be Told

**Who has the truer motives...**

* * *

Later that night after the movie and hanging out for a while Dylan and Kieren had gone home while the six friends decided to hang out a little longer by the pool. After a while Nathan and Haley were the only two relaxing on the lounge by the pool while the others went in to the den.

"So, I forgot to tell you but I pushed up the viewing of those last two apartments for tomorrow."

"Oh, I thought we weren't going until Monday."

"Yeah, um one of the landlords had something come up and wanted to push it to next week but I said we could go tomorrow if he had time. And since we would be in the area I called the other guy and had him squeeze a quick showing. I just really want to get this done and pick a place already."

"Why the rush? We still have a couple of months before worrying about getting back to school."

"I just want to make sure everything is set and ready by the time we move in."

"Nathan..."

"I know, I know. You still haven't decided yet." Nathan pulled her tighter against him and kissed the top of her head. "Even so I can't help but think of it as ours."

"Nathan, about that…" Before Haley could say anything more Jake and Peyton walked up to the two.

"Hey, Peyton and I are gonna head out."

"Is it that late already?" Haley asked checking the time on her phone and noticing it was almost midnight.

"Yeah, Brooke went to bed and Peyton has had her fill of watching Lucas and I play Xbox."

"There's only so much basketball playing I can watch in a day." Peyton rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Okay, well you two have a goodnight and we'll see you tomorrow." Haley chuckled while getting up to give them both a quick hug.

"Bye, man" Jake nodded at Nathan and then walked out with Peyton.

"Luke and I should probably get going then. I'm surprised your dad hasn't been out here to kick us out yet."

"He's been a bit preoccupied with a new campaign. Lots of late nights."

"Well, maybe I'll just stay a little longer then. Think he would notice if we snuck up to your room for a little one-on-one?"

"Would you really want to take that chance?" Haley eyed him curiously.

Thinking about it for a moment Nathan shook his head. "No. I have no doubt he would kick my ass if he caught me with you like that. Maybe even kill me."

"Probably. I would love it if you could stay though. I would have liked you to do what you said earlier and for you to have your way with me." Haley seductively kissed just below his ear.

Nathan groaned loudly. "Hales, do you get some kick out of torturing me by saying stuff like that?"

"Hey, I'm just being honest."

Nathan pulled her in for a kiss.

"I love you, you know that? Even if you do like to torture me by teasing me."

"I do not tease. I think we both know that if I'm able to, I will always follow through."

"That is true." Nathan then started to kiss along her neck. "You are everything to me."

Haley's breath hitched. She pulled away for a moment and looked him straight in the eyes. "For the record, I love you too. With all my heart. I don't ever want you to doubt that"

"I won't." He brushed away some hair from her faced and noticed how quickly she changed to a serious expression. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I don't know for a moment there I just thought back to when things were so bad between us. I just don't ever want to come that close to losing you again."

"Hey. You never have to worry about that. You and me? We're it. As cheesy as that may sound, I really believe that. There is no one else for me."

"I feel the same way. I just I can't help but think of it sometimes. I'm sorry. I don't mean to bring us down."

"Hales, you don't have to apologize. I can't say that those thoughts haven't crossed my mind, but then I think of how much I love you and I realize that no matter how long it would have been we would inevitably end up together."

"You are too sweet for your own good." Haley smiled as she lovingly caressed his cheek.

"It's all part of my charm."

"You certainly are charming."

"That I am. I'm pretty confident that I could charm the pants off of anyone."

"Hey! You better not be!"

"Don't worry baby, you're the only one I want to charm the pants off of." Nathan smirked at her.

"Oh, ew! I did not need to hear that. Nate, I think it's time for us to go." Lucas unceremoniously interrupted just as Nathan was leaning in for another kiss.

""Luke, why do you always interrupt at the worst times?"

"Please. As if there ever is a time you wouldn't consider it interrupting. Anyway I just ran into Jimmy who was surprised to see that I was still here."

"Guess that means you really do have to go."

"Pick you up tomorrow for lunch and then the viewings?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then. Love you."

"Love you too."

Nathan gave Haley a final lingering kiss. Lucas stood by the door rolling his eyes. An action Nathan did not fail to see as he turned towards his brother.

"Don't think I didn't see that. I wasn't going to leave without giving my girl a kiss good bye. You could've gone to the car." Nathan jokingly pushed Lucas ahead of him.

"Whatever. See ya, Hales"

"Bye Luke."

Haley laughed as the two boys left the house. She got up and locked the patio doors before heading up to her room. On her way to her room she noticed Brooke's light on and decided to check in with her. She knocked gently until she heard Brooke yell to come in. Haley walked in and noticed Brooke sitting in on the floor with her back against the end of her bed sketching.

"Hey. Just thought I'd check in. Jake said you went to bed."

"Yeah. I just felt like being alone."

"What are you working on?" Haley asked taking a seat next to Brooke.

"Nothing really. Just messing around with some design ideas. I thought I'd show them to mom."

Haley looked at the sketch of a dress Brooke was working on. "Brooke, this is really good. I would totally wear that."

"Really? You're not just saying that?"

"What? Of course not. This is fantastic. I'm sure mom will love it as well. How long have you been doing this?"

"Awhile. It's just a hobby. I was never really serious about it. It's just something I would do to relax me."

"Well, you definitely have a talent for it. I can't believe you never showed this to mom."

"I've been scared to. I didn't want to be disappointed. Besides like I said, it was just a pastime."

"I get it. Be sure to show them to mom."

"I will."

"So, I have something to ask you."

"Okay. What's up?"

"What's with the flirtation you had going on with Kieren?"

"What do you mean?"

"Brooke, don't play dumb."

"Haley, it's all innocent. I have no intention of hooking up with Kieren, okay. To be honest, I don't even really know why I'm doing it. I'm still hung up on Lucas. Maybe it's just my way of coping with the fact that Lucas only wants to be friends."

"Are you sure that's it and that's it's not a way for you to make Lucas jealous?"

"No! Does it look that way?"

"A little, yeah."

"Well, it's not intentional. I don't want to play games with Lucas."

"Okay, look I'm only telling you this because I noticed the flirty banter the two of you were having in front of him and the way Luke was watching you with Kieren and he did not look happy. Just be careful. If it looked that way to me there is a good possibility he thought it as well."

"I will. But Haley I'm not going to change the way I am with people just because it makes Lucas uncomfortable. He's the one that wants to be friends. He knows how I am."

"Brooke, I know that. And you shouldn't have to but you have a romantic history now. It changes things. He isn't used to it yet. Just take that into consideration."

"Okay. I get what you're saying."

"Alright, well it's late and I'm pretty tired so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night."

Haley hugged Brooke quickly then got up and went to bed. Brooke sat contemplating her conversation with Haley for a bit before getting herself into bed as well. The next morning at the local record store Peyton and Lucas were browsing through the music.

"So what's been in your musical world lately, Sawyer?"

"Some new and some old. I've been istening to Imagine Dragons, The Civil Wars, The Sex Pistols, and The Damned. Depends on my mood. You?"

"I've been listening to a lot of Mumford & Suns."

"They're good. So I've been meaning to ask how things are with Brooke. I got her side and I was curious about yours."

"I like to think it's good. I'm still feeling burned but hopefully I could work through it by being her friend. It'll take some time to get over the awkwardness."

"I'm glad that you're giving a friendship a shot. For a moment there I thought you weren't gonna talk to her again."

"I thought about it but then I thought how that would affect our group and I knew I had to try."

"Luke, I don't want you to get upset with what I have to say but don't you think you overreacted a bit?"

"What?"

"I get that what Brooke did was wrong. I don't agree with how she handled it but giving her the cold shoulder the way you did was a little much even for you."

"So what, I should've just said 'its okay Brooke you made a mistake but it's okay now'."

"No. I didn't say that. You have every right to be upset but you were down right rude to her."

"Peyton, she hurt me. I was totally blindsided over something I didn't even do. Maybe for you I overreacted but I don't think I did."

"Okay, fine. I'm not going to push you on it. I'm just glad you're talking again and giving her a chance. She was really upset and sorry."

"I know. Didn't make it hurt any less."

"Okay I won't bother you about it anymore."

"Thanks. So I have my own question to ask."

"Ask away."

"Do you think Brooke might have a thing for this Kieren guy? They've been flirting pretty heavily."

"Are you jealous?"

"Peyton, just answer the question."

"Luke, this is Brooke we're talking about. When is she not flirty with someone? It's just the way she is."

"So you don't think she's interested in him?"

"No I don't. But even if she did why would it matter to you?"

"I was just curious."

"Lucas, you and Brooke are two of my very best friends in the whole world and I want nothing more than for the two of you to be happy. Now I know Brooke loves you and wants to be with you and she's really sorry. If you still feel the same as she does then I suggest you talk to her."

"I'm not ready for that Peyton. I don't know if I trust her."

"I understand. Just talk to her. It's better to put your cards all on the table and say that you're not ready than to keep your mouth shut and act like a jealous ass. I mean remember how Nathan acted when Haley went out with Marco and Dylan?"

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Now let's see what treasures we can find." Peyton smiled at Lucas and moved on to the next row of records.

"Okay, so that last one is definitely going on the maybe list. The other I do not want to think about. That was bad." Haley told Nathan while looking at the listing on her lap as he drove them back towards Tree Hill.

"Yeah. So how many do we have on the maybe list that we're choosing from?"

"Um, we narrowed it down to two from the original group we viewed a few days ago, so 3 total to decide on."

"Do you still have the pros and cons list from the other two?"

"Yeah, let me pull it out."

"Pros for the one we just saw."

"Large bedroom with en suite bathroom. Hardwood floors. Majority of utilities are included. There's a fitness room and pool."

"Cons."

"Not really much. It is a little far from Campus. The wallpaper in the bedroom will have to go and the carpeting will need a good steam cleaning. I actually think this one is the best of the bunch."

"I think so to. I think we may have found our place. I'll call this guy as soon as we get back."

"Sounds good." Haley crossed off the other and highlighted the one chosen.

"So, have you been thinking about it?"

Haley looked at Nathan and bit her lip nervously. "Yeah, I have actually and I made a decision."

"Oh okay. So what did you decide?" Nathan asked anxiously.

"I don't think I'm ready for that. I don't think we're ready for it. We're still so young and have so much to experience not only together but apart as well. We have so much to discover as far as being our own person. College is about finding yourself and finally learning to be independent."

"So you're saying living with me would keep you from being your own person and being independent?" Nathan looked at Haley incredulously.

"No! That's not what I mean. I just think that we should have the full college experience. Moving together is a huge step Nathan. We've only been together a year. I don't see why we need to take that step so soon."

"I don't see it as being too soon. I love you Haley and I want to be with you all the time. I hate that we can go days without seeing each other because we get so busy with school some times."

"You may not think it's too soon but I do. I love you Nathan and I want to be with you all the time too but I don't think that's enough of a good reason. Especially if you would expect me to try and convince my dad that this would be a good idea."

"We would figure out how to deal with your dad. I don't get this Haley. Moving in together won't really change the experiences as college students. It's just a living situation."

"Okay, the fact that you can't see why it's a big deal tells me you aren't ready for it. I thought you would understand where I was coming from regardless whether you agreed or not."

"I guess I didn't actually think you wouldn't choose to move in. I thought you felt the way I did."

"What does that mean?"

"I just thought you wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with you."

"So what, me not wanting to live with you determines whether I want to be with you?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just thought you hated the situation we dealt with last year as much as I did. Roommates and all."

"I did, but that's what college life is. Nathan, I don't know how else to explain to you why I feel I'm not ready. I'm just not and it really upsets me that you can't just understand that. "

"I just didn't think you would actually say no. I don't want to talk about this anymore right now."

"Nathan, come on."

"Hales, I just need time to just process this okay."

"I didn't think you'd get this upset."

"I didn't either." Nathan then just focused on the road ahead and kept silent for the rest of the ride.

For the next hour they drove in silence. The tension in the car was palpable. Haley knew he wouldn't be happy to hear she didn't want to move in but she never expected him to get this upset. The look on his face as she explained her reasons just threw her. She hoped that this didn't become a big issue between them. Things have been so good and she didn't want to be the one to mess things up. Nathan pulled up to Haley's house and just sat silently.

"Are you not coming in?"

"I just need some time to cool off and clear my head."

"Nathan, I'm sorry."

"Hales, there's no reason for you to be sorry. I should have expected the possibility of you not choosing to live with me. I can't hold what you feel against you just because I don't agree with it."

"I do really love you and I want to be with you. Me not wanting to live with you doesn't change that. I just want you to understand that."

"I do. I'm just disappointed. Call me later okay."

"Okay. I'm supposed to be meeting up with Dylan to help him with something concerning his aunt so it won't be until late."

Nathan nodded in understanding. Haley cupped his cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Nathan leaned in as well and gave her a soft kiss goodbye. They lingered for a bit before pulling away. Haley looked at Nathan and made sure he was really okay and then climbed out of his truck. Nathan gave her a sad smile and then drove away. Haley sighed heavily and then walked into her house.

"Haley, good you're home." Lydia welcomed her daughter.

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Nothing much but Dylan is in the family room."

"He is? He's a bit early." Haley walked into the family room. She found Dylan on the couch talking animatedly with Jimmy.

"Hi Dylan, I thought we were going to meet at 6:00pm?"

"Hi. I'm sorry I must have gotten the time mixed up." Dylan stood up and Haley noticed a small bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Sweetie, where's Nathan? I thought you were with him." Jimmy asked.

"I was. He had to get home. He finally decided on a place."

"Oh wonderful. It's good that he's got that figured out. I'm sure Dan and Deb will be excited to see it."

"It's a great place. I'm sure they'll be happy with it."

"Okay, well we'll leave you two. Jimmy?" Lydia nodded her head towards the door.

"The little woman beckons."

"Little woman?"

"Sorry. My queen beckons." Jimmy smiled at his wife. "It was great talking to you Dylan. Don't be a stranger."

"Same here. Thank you."

Jimmy and Lydia left the room. Dylan held out the bouquet towards Haley.

"I brought these for you."

"Oh wow, thanks. Umm, you didn't have to." Haley took the flowers politely.

"I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to accompany me."

"It's no problem, Dylan. Greta!" Haley yelled for their housekeeper who came into the room quickly.

"Yes, Miss Haley."

"Could you please put these in some water and then place them on my desk."

"Of course." Greta took the flowers and left the room.

"So, should we get going?"

"Yeah. Um, I'm not sure where the best place to go would be."

"We should head downtown. There are some great little boutiques. I'm sure we'll be able to find something nice in one of them."

"That sounds great."

The two of them headed out of the house. Meanwhile, Nathan chose to drive to the Rivercourt to cool off a bit. He honestly didn't know he was going to be as upset as he was in hearing Haley's reasons for deciding she didn't want to move in. He knew it was a possibility. He even had told himself a few times that she might say no. He didn't anticipate how upsetting it would be to actually hear her say the words. He knew that Haley had some very good reasons for not wanting to. He understood that. He just figured that despite those reasons just knowing how much they loved each other and wanting to be together should be enough and nothing else would really change. They would still have their college experiences. Why would them living together affect that? Well regardless of how he felt about it he knew he had to respect her decision. He hated to think that she felt like she had to be sorry. He would get over being upset about it. He just needed to cool off a bit. Tomorrow he would show her that everything was okay and that when she was ready he would be too.

Pulling up to the court he noticed another person already at the court shooting around. Nathan watched the guy move around as he shot basket after basket. He wasn't bad but Nathan could see he was definitely an amateur. Nathan got out of his car and walked closer. As he neared the guy and was able to get a closer look he was able to see clearly who it was on the court. Nathan rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Kieren playing ball. _Great, just what I needed. _Nathan thought as he stepped onto the court.

"Oh hey Nathan." Kieren turned and saw Nathan approach.

"Kieren." Nathan nodded in acknowledgement. "So I see you found the Rivercourt."

"Yeah, I was just driving around and came across it. It's pretty awesome. The court I play on back home is surrounded by an old abandoned park and a highway."

"It's our favorite hangout."

"I see why. I'm not invading your space, am I?"

"Nah, man it's not like I own it. Just wanted to shoot around for a bit. It's a good way to pass the time and clear my head."

"That's cool. So I bet you and Haley come here a lot."

"Yeah. We like to come with our friends and hang out."

"She didn't want to hang out tonight?"

Nathan stared at him quizzically. "Not that's it's any of your business but she had plans tonight."

"Oh hey man, I wasn't trying to pry or anything. Sorry. I remember Dylan mentioning something about hanging out with her tonight. It's cool that you're okay with letting them hang out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know with them having dated before. I don't know if I could do that."

"They're just friends. I don't see any reason to worry about it."

"I'm not saying you should. Dylan understands his chance has passed. He's had some trouble getting over her. Can't imagine it's been easy."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan approached Kieren in an intimidating manner.

"Look, I don't want to cause any trouble. It's just hasn't been easy watching him act tough while he sees you two together and then hearing about you moving in maybe. Until he said he talked to her about it and she said she wasn't."

Nathan looked at Dylan with both shock and anger. He couldn't believe he let pretty boy fool him and also that Haley had talked to him about them moving in. He needed some answers.


End file.
